


Actions Speak Lounder Than Words

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armin is a feisty bitch, BL, Boy Love, Butt Sex, Horses, Jean has a man-bun, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Marco, Omega!Armin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yaoi, alpha!jean, gets a bit horse-technical, lots of horse stuff, mostly deaf Jean, my attempt at sign language, omega!Marco, pierced Armin, pierced marco, scent dynamics, sexy butts, slightly country Jean, tatted up Jean, tatted up Marco, they ride horses for a living pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy, smutty, fluffy Jean-meets-Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive Responsibly

Marco’s eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light that poured into his room through the curtains of the window to the right of his bed that was pressed into the furthest corner of the room, and as he tried to pull in a deep breath he felt something slip from his chest. Marco looked down just in time to his laptop slide from his body and land softly on the bed next to him amongst the open books, folders, and pencil case that was spread out around him; the digital clock on the bed stand next to him let him know that it was only ten in the morning.

 _Too early to be up on a Sunday._ He turned away from the books and pulled his legs up toward his stomach to find a more comfortable way to sleep, letting the warmth of the sun keep him from needing the blankets he was currently atop of. Marco felt a small object under his cheek and reached up to find a flash drive pressing into his face with the name of his roommate scribbled on it.

_Why do I have Armin’s flash drive?_

“Marco?” Armin’s voice carried down the small hallway of their apartment, it sounded a bit annoyed and stressed. Marco started to sit up when the shorter boy barreled through his door and looked at him nestled comfortably amongst the spread of school supplies with the small object in his palm. “Christ, are you done with that yet? I looked all over campus for your ass, you have my fucking TSA project on that son of a bitch. Is your Bio PowerPoint still on here? Do you want me to save it or can I delete it?”

“What?” Marco reached up to run a hand through his hair when Armin took the flash drive from him and looked at him as if he expected Marco to answer the questions. “Why…why were you on campus on a Sunday? Can’t shove enough of the damn place up your ass when you’re there?”

“Sunday?” Armin shot him a questionable look. “Marco, it’s Monday, did you not go to your chem lecture this morning?”

_Shit…_

Marco suddenly vaulted from his bed, nearly knocking Armin out of his barely laced shoes and started to pull on a pair of his riding boots before he realized he was only wearing a t-shirt with a pair of boxers. Armin started to howl with laughter before he looked around to pull a black pair of Marco’s skinny jean from a pile on the floor, tossing them over Marco’s head and watching the man jump on the floor until they were pulled on properly.

“I’m going to guess you still need this?” Armin juggled the flash drive in his hand, looking around the room to see the objects that littered his friend’s bed. “You really should just get your own, they’re like ten bucks. You missed your lecture already, let’s just go – Marco!”

Marco had been searching under a pile of clothes for his book bag so he could gather his things and make it to his lecture, though he didn’t realize he had already missed the entire thing. Armin’s call pulled him from his still half-asleep daze and brought his attention to the truth of his statement; Marco sighed and dropped to the floor, sprawling over a pile of clothes.

“My God, man, pull yourself together.” Armin nudged him with the toes of his Converses.

“I really couldn’t afford to miss class this morning.” Marco covered his eyes with his hands and slowly berated himself for falling asleep while trying to finish part of his biology final project. Finals were slowly approaching and both of the boys had been studying hard for the better part of the month to be sure they passed all of their classes.

“Marco, you have made the Dean’s list every time for the past two years, and you know for a fact you spend more time at the stables than you do studying, are you really worried about your grade that much?” Armin put the flash drive down on the large dresser that had Marco’s television perched on it and put his hand out, offering to pull Marco from the ground.

“No, but I’ve been saving my absences days for my heat week and I just spent one.” Marco let Armin pull him up and he walked into the bathroom to make sure he was presentable.

“Looking beautiful, Freckle-Jesus.” Armin pushed Marco out of the way to make sure that the medium-length ponytail on the back of his in place the way he liked it. The boy then straightened his long, red sweater and let Marco back in in front of the mirror. “Marco, you give them their perfect test scores. You really think they are going to care if you need to take an extra day off? Plus, didn’t you miss last month’s heat, don’t you still have those days saved up?”

“I mean, I have ten days saved in total but you know that a heat right after a skipped one can be pretty brutal.” The Omegas had shared this college apartment for the past three years and knew how each other’s bodies worked, knew each other’s times, and helped each other stay under control accordingly.

“We have jumping this morning. Which boots do you want?” Armin had made his way to Marco’s closet and was rummaging around for a jacket. “Getting a feeling for when it’s going to hit?”

Marco had always experience irregular heats, sometime missing one every so often, and suppressants didn’t help him like they helped Armin. Armin could still go to class a day or two into his heat, those of which were usually during the same week every month, but Marco had yet to be able to find a way to control his since they started happening during his junior year of high school and that was four years ago. Marco normally didn’t know his heat was going to hit until the day before, or sometimes even the morning of and this was extremely inconvenient for the pair when they first started attending college but it was something they learned to live with.

“Get me the grey ones I guess.” Marco made haste of rinsing his mouth out and pulled the boots on after Armin dropped them at the bathroom door. “So, you and Eren decide on a date to seal the deal yet, tie the _knot_?”

“You shut the fuck up, at least I’ve found my Alpha, you lonely hand-fucker. At least his name isn’t Lefty.” Armin shoved Marco into the wall next to the front door as they made their way out of the apartment, Marco grabbing the keys to his truck and checked to be sure he had his cell phone before closing the door behind them.

“You see, if I used my hands that would be a wonderful joke.” Marco was almost unable to speak when a harsh gush of wind ripped through the jacket Armin had pulled out for him. The pair jogged across the parking lot to get to Marco’s vehicle, Armin dipping into his own car for just a moment to pull his bag from the front seat of his small sedan.

“Keep the details of you and your dildo/flesh light husbands to yourself.”

Marco unlocked the doors of the large Ford as they came closer to it and cranked it up quickly to provide them with warm air, this Pennsylvania December had been a particularly cold one and dropped to temperatures Marco didn’t even enjoy his water being. Marco reached up to straighten the rear view mirror and noticed something off about his appearance as it stared back at him.

“Dammit…” He hissed through his teeth, looking through the frosted window to the door of their apartment across the way.

“What? Are you going to drive or not? I need to get some practice in sometime today.” Armin pushed his hands deep into the pockets of Eren’s green jacket and tried to bury his nose in the zippered front.

“I took my knocker out last night before I took my shower and forgot to put it back in.” Marco reached up to let his fingers ghost over his nostrils. “Hang tight, I’ll be right back.”

“No! We’re already almost late for morning huddle, here.” Armin reached up to the shell of his left ear and unscrewed the ball of one of his own earrings with shaky hands, pulling the thick half-hoop out and inspecting it for cleanliness. “It’s new and I just put it in this morning, use it. If I don’t get it back, you can explain to Eren why my anniversary gift in inside the body of another man.”

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Marco rolled the blue metal between his index and thumb before titling his head back to thread it through the hole in the septum of his nose. “It’s fucking cute though, kind makes my skin pop.”

“Christ, can you get anymore gay?” Armin buckled his belt when the windshield had defrosted enough to allow Marco to drive them to the stables.

“You’re the one currently taking it up the ass, not me.”

“Jealous.” Armin cackled and pulled his phone from the pocket of his lover’s jacket, putting it out in front of him to snap a quick picture of them.

“Of Jaeger? No.” Marco drove carefully through the morning traffic as Armin sent Snapchats of them to God knew who. “He have class this morning?”

“Yea, he said he was going to come watch me practice later but you know he scares the horses anyway, even Annie’s horse doesn’t like him and that stallion’s solid.” Armin let a blush cover his cheeks and shifted to hide the screen of his phone from Marco’s view.

“No nudes in the car.”

“Fuck your rules.” Armin stuck his tongue out in an obscene fashion – one that would mimic him licking the bottom of Eren’s cock – and snapped as clear a picture as he could before Marco took the turn to the stables a little sharper than he normally did. “Jealous.”

Marco reached across the console between them to wrap his long fingers around the blonde ponytail atop Armin’s head, jerking the band out and letting the hair puddle around the boy’s shoulders as a growl slipped from his lips.

“You fucking suck, that was fucking perfect.” Armin dropped his phone into his lap and reached forward to snatch the band from Marco’s fingers. “Just drive, before you kill us or something and I never get to feel the glory of Eren’s body again.”

“I may just kill myself now and spare my brain from the hideous images.” Marco chuckled when Armin grumbled and pulled his thick hair back up. “I was thinking about going to get the left side of my hair cut off later, want to go with me?”

“Sure. When are you going to get your shoulder finished?” Armin was referring to the newest tattoo that Marco had stretched over his left shoulder and upper arm.

“Well, Connie hasn’t been back to work since Ymir was born last month, he isn’t ready to leave Sasha at the house by herself yet.” Marco’s friend Connie had done all of his tattoos and had been working on a quite intricate flesh-and-bone piece before his wife had gone into labor.

“Hmm.” Armin pulled down the sun visor to check his hair and then reached down to pull his backpack into his lap. He pulled a pair of riding boots from the bag to trade them out for the tennis shoes that were currently hanging off his feet.

Marco yawned widely as the stables finally came into view, the big barns stretched across the large yard and the place was bustling like it normally was at this time of the day, but he found the parking area to be a little emptier this morning most likely due to study classes. Marco turned down the dirt path that leg to his normal parking spot and was about to pull in when a large Jeep rushed past the front of him from another aisle to claim the spot for itself.

“Shit.” Marco just had enough time to pump his breaks without hitting the red vehicle; he rolled down his window just as the driver side door opened. “Dude, what the–”

“You wanna explain to me what the fuck your problem is?” Armin had opened his door and was perched on the frame to lift his short body over the roof of the truck. “Did you get your license out of a fucking cereal box or something, goddamn!”

“What?” A tall man, he couldn’t have been any older than them, slipped down from the lifted jeep and turned to them. He was dressed in a pair of tight, grey riding pants, long black riding boots, and a plain white t-shirt; his left arm was sleeved in tattoos and he had two toned hair, buzzed in the back and the top of which was lighter, pulled into a thick man-bun.

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

“We were just about to park there, belligerent horse-faced fuck!” Armin was about to jump down from the truck when he and Marco were hit with thick waves of Alpha scent, heavy with defense and anger, wafting from the man’s direction.

“Come again?” The man had a jacket clutched in his hands and threw it back into his vehicle, the muscles of his arms twitched when he slammed the door shut and started toward them.

“I didn’t stutter, or are you deaf also?” Armin wasn’t one to normally back down from an Alpha, even before they knew they were Omegas and that often got them into trouble when they went places.

“Look, we aren’t looking for any trouble or anything, we can find a new place to park.” Marco switched his foot from the brake pedal to the gas and almost jostled Armin from where he was standing when the door bobbed and pinned him to the roof.

“Marco!” Armin called down through the top of the truck and then huffed out a sign when they moved past the man to find another parking spot. He hopped down just as soon as Marco parked the truck down a few spots from the Alpha.

“You really are rude sometimes.” Marco chuckled when Armin met him around the back of the now locked truck to walk into the stables together.

“He almost killed us, I had every right to be mad.” Armin crossed his arms as they crossed they yard to the green barn that housed their own horses, they were going to be late if they didn’t hurry up.

“It wouldn’t have gone on your insurance though.”

“See, I was looking out for you, babe!” Armin landed a playful punch to Marco’s shoulder as they approached their horses’ stalls. “Good morning, my sweet, June.”

Armin’s white Arabian gelding tossed his head when the blonde came into sight and instantly started to dance in his stall, ready to get the day started; the two of them had been preparing for a jumping competition next month and the horse was more than happy to please the short boy.  Marco looked into the stall of his Marwari stallion and found the palomino horse sleeping soundly in the hay; the horse was always late to wake and was also a little hard to get started in the morning.

“Oi, c’mon, Beast!” Marco raised his voice and tapped his hand against the wooden stall door. The horse opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself from the ground, giving his body a stretch and hard shake to throw off the hay. “There’s my boy.”

The two then turned all of their attention around to making sure their horses were properly groomed, tacked, and wrapped before proceeding to latch the helmets over their heads. Marco pulled himself into the saddle with easy, holding June while Armin readjusted his stirrups a bit, and then the pair made their way out into the huddle ring for their morning meeting before they could start practice.

“Nice of you guys to join us.” The black haired man was sitting on the bare back of a tall, chestnut mare and watched as they took their place in the lineup alongside their classmates.

“Sorry about that, Levi.” Armin and Marco bowed their heads to the teacher and spoke in unison, they were late for the morning huddle.

“I don’t need apologies, I need you guys to make your jumps right, especially you, Arlet. Are you going to be able to make that triple combination or am I going to have to watch your ass get vaulted out of that saddle again because you can’t set your horse up properly?” Levi looked Amin straight in the eyes and raised his eyebrows, Armin was going to be competing in a state competition if he got past the one next month, but this jump had proven difficult to master for both him and his horse.

“We can do it.” Armin was stern with his answer and leaned down to rub June’s neck.

“That remains to be seen.” Levi then turned his attention to the entire group. “Alright, get these warm ups out of the way.”

~~~~~

Marco elbowed his way through the door of the tack room to place his saddle back on its shelf so he could go watch Armin finish practicing; Marco was done for the day and had already released Beast into the cooling pasture after Armin asked him to get his bag from his truck.  On his way back to his truck, Marco happened to glance to the side where he saw the tatted up Alpha from earlier trying to haul a rather heavy-looking Western-style saddle from the back of his Jeep.

“H-hey, do you need any help with that?” Marco pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his heavy jacket; the Alpha had his back to Marco and when he didn’t respond Marco started to slowly make his way over. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier, I–”

Marco put his hand on the Alpha shoulder, obviously startling the man, and in a split second copious amounts of frightened Alpha waves gathered in the air and Marco found himself being flipped over the man’s shoulders to land hard on the ground. An audible growl permeated the air and a cold blade was pressed against the skin of Marco’s jawline, Marco froze in shock not knowing what just happened.

“J-Jesus, fuck!” Marco raised his shaking arms in submission, completely overwhelmed with the dangerous scent of the Alpha, that scared him more than the possibility of his throat getting cut, it smelled like pure murder.

The Alpha suddenly registered who it was and dropped the knife to the ground next to them, reaching up to his left ear and clicking a wire into place behind the lobe; the Alpha waves calmed drastically, it may have been the fact that he recognized Marco but it was also possibly due the fact that he was omitting the scent of an Omega in peril.

“I-I’m really sorry!” Marco still hadn’t lowered his arms but he didn’t realize he had clenched his eyes shut.

“Fuck, my god, I am so sorry!” The Alpha wound his arms under Marco and pulled him to his feet as gently as he could muster with the adrenaline still pumping through his body. “I didn’t hear your coming, I…I didn’t even…smell you coming. You scared me, I’m really sorry.”

“Dude, fuck.” Marco’s head was already forming a bump on the back from where it had hit the ground. “I was a speaking to you when I touched you.”

“Y-yea…um.” The Alpha blushed and released his hold on Marco, stepping back from the him and running an unsteady hand through his dark undercut. “My aid wasn’t plugged it and I don’t have the other one with me.”

“Your what?” Marco dusted himself off and shot him a glance of confusion.

“My-my hearing aid…that’s why I didn’t–” Jean gave a nervous smile and chuckle before reaching a hand out to Marco. “I’m sorry, let me start over, I’m not making any sense. I’m Jean Kirstein. I, uh, I’m partially deaf, which would be the reason for our, uh, near-crash-experience this morning. I wasn’t wearing either one of my hearing aids.”

“O-oh!” Marco grasped Jean’s hand in both of his and gave a large shake. “I’m Marco, Marco Bott. I-it wasn’t all your fault. I should have been paying more attention this morning.”

“Nice to meet you, Marco.” Jean gave him a warm smile before kneeling down to pick up the abandoned knife and grasp the horn and cantle of the large saddle that had been droppedd on the ground when he flipped Marco over his shoulder. Marco felt a warmth spread through his chest at the smile that Jean gave him, no longer finding the Alpha to be threatening in any way as he bent down to help him pull the heavy saddle back up to where it had been settled in the trunk.

 _I didn’t stutter, or are you deaf also._ The words Armin had so carelessly blabbered out this morning finally came back into his mind.

“Jean, I am so sorry for what my friend said this morning!” Jean hoisted the saddle over his shoulder and Marco watched has his muscles ripped to accommodate the weight. The man turned to go back to the barns and Marco followed him, seeing Jean’s face contort into a smile when he threw the glance back over his shoulder.

“I will have to be honest with you, I didn’t hear it. I can barely hear without the damn things plugged in and I only had one with me this morning. I did read his lips so I caught what he wanted me to hear.” Marco was now matching his stride as they passed the barn where his own horse was being kept and walked into the yellow barn. “It’s no big deal. I didn’t mean to get so aggressive; I’ve been battling a massive ear infection for the past week and I was in quite a bit of pain this morning so when he gave me attitude I got a little fired up. He’s a snarky little fucker, though, isn’t he?”

“Yea, that’s Armin for you. Seriously, I am sorry for what he said.” Marco stopped when Jean came up to an empty stall, he placed the saddle to straddle the open stall door.

“Sounds like a joy to have in your life.” Jean chuckled before pulling a rag out of an empty bucket next to the stall and wiped the dirt from the saddle.

“So, you ride Western?” Marco finally took a moment to marvel at how beautiful the large saddle was, it was black with white decorations and red jewels; a saddle this beautiful had to be extremely expensive and was one that wasn’t normally used for daily riding, it was usually used for showing only. “Have a show coming up?”

“Just getting ready to break it in, actually. Montey can be a little picky with his saddles, but he should like it.” Jean pulled a heavy lead rope from inside the stall and turned to walk out the back of the barn where the pastures were. “You wanna meet him?”

“Hell yea, I want to meet him.” Jean laughed and titled his head toward the pastures, motioning for Marco to follow him.

As they were walking, Marco took a moment to observe Jean, taking in the fact that Alpha was only slightly shorter than he was – it was barely noticeable – and he also noticed that he had changed into a different outfit from what he was wearing this morning. Jean was now wearing a pair of dark-wash fitting jeans, low hanging on his thin hips, and was adorning an obviously old t-shirt that advertised a tattoo shop. Jean’s sleeve tattoo encompassed may different kinds of art that Marco couldn’t really recognize but they were nicely done all the same.

“Monety!” The boys came to the pasture gate and Jean called out the horse’s name followed by a very distinct whistle.

Marco heard a neigh ring out from over the hill of the pasture before a large tovero blue-roan paint horse charged into view, from far away Marco could already tell this horse was very tall and had a back broad enough to handle the large saddle waiting for him back in the stables. As the horse approached, Marco could tell that he easily outstood Beast and had to be around seventeen hands of nothing but beauty, one of his eyes were blue and the other was a deep black color.

“Damn, he’s a beauty. American Paint?” Marco reached his palm out to let the stallion sniff him, letting him know he was not threatening.

“Registered.” Jean clipped the lead rope to the horse’s halter and the pair started to lead him back to the stables.

“Nice. I have a–”

“Marco!” Armin was near the entrance to the barn, still seated on June.  “You ready to go home?”

“Y-yea, you go ahead and get ready. I’ll be right there!” Marco waved at him, Armin nodded and rode off to their respective stable.

“Well, Alpha calls, see you later then?” Jean looked over at Marco with a smile.

“W-what? Alpha?” Marco felt a roar of laughter rip from his chest. “You can’t smell the gay seeping from his pores? Doesn’t losing one of your senses cause the rest to be hypersensitive?”

 _Oh shit_. Marco’s laughing suddenly stopped and he stopped walking, embarrassed that he wasn’t more careful with his words.

“I’m sorry, that was ridiculously rude.” He felt a blush form over his cheeks and ears.

 “It’s no big deal.” Jean laughed and waved him forward. “And, yes, to answer your rhetorical question. Ironically enough it’s my sense of smell that’s the strongest, but all I can smell right now is the infection in my skull. It is disgusting and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

“Sounds delicious. But, no, I don’t have an alpha. How about you, have a bitch waiting for you at home?” Marco looked down to the name that ghosted around Jean’s wrist. “Amy?”

“Uh, no, I, uh, I am not a part of the vagina squad.” Jean said this as if were just a small detail about himself and looked down at his own wrist. “This is actually the name of the old dog I had when I was growing up. I felt your waves earlier so I thought he might be yours.”

“No, but he doesn’t back down, that’s for sure.” They had made it back to the stables, the cold wind pushing them to travel faster. “Well, I’ve gotta be going. I have some assignments I really need to get finished up.”

“Oh, hey, where do you go to school?” Jean pushed Montey into the stall and closed the door securely, turning to lean against it. “I transfer to the PSU next week.”

“On finals week?” Marco scoffed at him, communication that he went there also. “I’m majoring in Forensic Science.”

“Chemical Engineering, but, yes, if you must know. I’m in the top ten for me my major.” Jean stood us proudly and adjusted his shirt.

“Well, aren’t you just a special snowflake?” Marco felt his phone ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

** >> Armin **

**Bitch, get the fuck out here! I’m cold as fuck and you have your fucking keys!**

 

“Special enough to get your number?” Jean visibly blushed and fished a cell phone from his pockets, he pinched the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and stared into Marco’s eyes.

“First, you try to run me over; then, you try to stab me to death, and now you want my phone number?” Marco mocked a shocked voice. “You are one cocky little shit.”

“I’m cute.” Jean smiled at him and walked to close the gap in between them, pressing his phone out in front of him.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.” Marco pressed his phone against the back on Jean’s to exchange contact information. “Now, I really do need to go. There’s a freezing Omega near my truck.”

“Drive safe.” Jean reached up to push a stray lock of hair from Marco’s face, like it was something he had done his entire life.

“Y-yea, thanks.” Marco, yet again, felt himself blushing as he turned and jogged to his truck.

“Jesus, have you been standing in a freezer or did he hit you in the full face? That’s the worst blush I have ever seen, now open these goddamn doors before I rip your ass apart.” Armin was huddled beside one of the tires of the truck to keep the wind from hitting him when he saw Marco approaching, looking down at his phone with expectation.

“He’s kinda cute though.” Marco laughed and unlocked the door allowing Armin in.

“Fuck that! Take me home. Onward slave!” Armin turned the heat up as high as he could when Marco finally got the truck cranked.

“So, you are aware that you are an asshole, right?” Marco maneuvered up the dirt road to get back to the main highway to take them back the apartment. He had dropped his joking tone and was trying to be a bit serious, Armin, however, was not doing them same.

“Who, sweet little old me? Nah!” Armin had his face buried in his phone, most likely talking to Eren about missing his practice.

“Armin.” Marco gave a stern tone.

“What?” Armin looked up from his phone as if he felt the scold Marco wanted to give him.

“You remember when you made a comment about him being deaf?”

“Aww, did that tickle one of his funnies?” The joking tone being gone was very short lived.

“He’s actually deaf, for the most part.” Marco could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“That is ironically hilarious.” Armin then sputtered out a laugh before picking his phone back up to continue typing.

“You are a sadistic bastard.” Marco refused to look at him, keeping his eyes focused on driving them back home safely without running Armin’s side of the truck into a pole.

“You love me.” Armin used a singy-songy voice and lightly tapped Marco on the back of the head. “Get over yourself, I’m just joking.”

“Ass.”

“Barren bitch.”

“That hurt!” Marco gasped and laughed in surprise, whacking Armin over the head with his forearm.

“Cry me a river and go drown in that bitch.”


	2. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

** >> Armin **

**Where are you? We have to go to the clinic before the exam.**

 

**> >Marco**

**Calm your shit, damn. Levi texted and said Beast had heat in his legs this morning so I came to check on him. I’ll be back at the apartment in time to pick up, queen.**

**> >Armin**

**Whatever, hoe. Is he okay?**

**> >Marco**

**Levi said he looked fine, just needed some rest.**

**> >Armin**

**Good, so wrud. Pick some lunch up on your way home.**

**> >Marco**

**Bitch, we just went grocery shopping! Plus, I can’t eat and you shouldn’t either you know the shots make you dizzy and I don’t want you puking in the truck again.**

Marco shoved his phone in his pocket, he had more pressing matters right now and a hungry, bitchy Armin could wait. Beast looked fine, he was a little tired and stiff with his movements but Marco was sure he would be fine after having a few days of rest; Marco stepped out of the stall and locked the door behind him, leaving the sleeping horse to rest and recover. Jean’s vehicle had been in the parking lot when Marco arrived and he parked next to him, so he went to see if he could find him, maybe invite him for coffee later after their final.

“Ahh, Annie.” The blonde girl was coming out of the yellow barn, she had a second horse for Western riding also house in that barn.

“Marco, what’s up?” She smiled at him and stopped from jogging in the direction of the parking lot.

“Nothing much, do you know if Jean is here?” Marco knew the Alpha was there but he didn’t know his location.

“Um, I think he’s using the indoor ring, I saw him and Erwin go in there earlier this morning but I’m not sure if he’s still there.”

“If he isn’t then I’ll find him, thank you!” Marco took off at a slow jog and threw the appreciative wave over his shoulder. Annie laughed, shook her head, and sent a wave back at him before resuming her journey back to her vehicle.

Marco tried to calm his nerves as he walked to the indoor ring near the back of the yellow barn, he hadn’t seen Jean in a few days, not since they went out for coffee last week but since their finals had started they had barely had time to sleep, much less text each other to get together. He found the door to the indoor ring shut, with a sign that let everyone know it was in use, but he still pulled it open and stepped inside. Marco found the indoor ring to be surprisingly quiet besides the sounds of hooves and breathing, there was a clap just as he stepped through the door but no speaking and no commands being called out like there normally was. He walked down the small hallway that led into the dirt ring and found Erwin, one of the stable owners and trainers, standing in the middle of the ring, situated between three large barrels.

“Ahh, E–” Marco was about to step into the ring when he heard a command come from a closed in area of fence to his left.

“Hah!” Marco felt the breath taken from his chest.

 _Oh my god…_ The smell of Jean’s Alpha waves, accompanied by the scent of his body, wafted in Marco’s direction, making his vision slightly blurry for just a moment before making his chest feel warm.

Montey came shooting out of the fenced in area with Jean on his back, bounding toward the barrels in the ring. Jean was wearing a pair of loose jeans, he was shirtless and his back was dirty, seated deep in the saddle on the back of his horse which bore no bridle, clutching one hand on the horn of the saddle while the other hung at his side. The man was sweating and the color if the hair around his forehead and the back of his neck were darkened by sweat also, his normally tightened bun was loose and swinging with the movements of his body. Montey surged forward and Jean moved with him, leaning his body as close to the horse as possible when his whipped around the barrel to Erwin’s right.

Erwin mouthed a command – Marco noticed he didn’t actually say anything – and made a movement with his hands, turning his body as Jean flashed past in front of him. Jean growled a little and tapped Montey on the side with both of his legs, the horse grunted and pushed himself forward harder sending dirt flying as he dug his hooves deeper into the ground. The pair spun around another barrel, sailing toward the final one and Marco could see Erwin’s arms move again but his back was to him now so he missed if he mouthed anything. Jean let a wicked smile creep across his face as they wrapped themselves around the final barrel, but they tapped it lightly, making it teeter in place. One of Montey’s front legs slipped out from under him when the barrel fell over and got in his way, the horse let out a whinny and Jean rolled forward from the saddle to land in the dirt, slipping through it on his back.

Marco gasped and was about to go into the ring when Erwin laughed, relieving some of the stress Marco was feeling, and made motions with his hands as he walked toward Jean. Jean was now siting up, breathing hard with his arms behind him to brace himself. Montey had regained his footing, shaking the dust from his body, and trotted over to where Jean was sitting to blow a hot breath in his face. Jean patted his nose and made a signal with his hands, the horse bumped his with his head and stood by his side. Erwin reached to pull him to his feet and the exchanged hand signs, but Marco did not know what they were saying. Jean was about to pat himself off when he looked in Marco’s direction and spotted him, winking at him before signaling something to Erwin, making the man turn to wave at him.

“Good afternoon, Marco.” Erwin’s deep voice could easily be heard across the ring, they both walked over to him. The closer Jean came the more Marco was enveloped in his welcoming scent, pulling him into Jean’s warmth but he kept himself at bay from this new feeling to actually touching him.

_Well, this is new._

Jean quickly started to make signs to Marco, causing him to blush in embarrassment that he couldn’t understand what the Alpha was trying to say to him. He then realized that Erwin was watching the boy, becoming apparent as the translator for the pair.

“He says, ‘Hello, Marco, how are you today? Your ass–’ and I will not say the rest because it will get me arrested.” Erwin crossed his arms and Jean shot him teasing look before stopping to sign something different. “He isn’t wearing his hearing aids today; he was advised to leave them out until his ear infection cleared up. He says that he is happy to see you – I take it that it has been a few days – and he says he is sorry he hasn’t texted you.”

“Uh, yea, no problem, I’ve been busy, too.” Marco felt a little weird with Erwin there to listen to them. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to communicate with you. I haven’t really had a reason to learn sign language before.”

“And now he’s getting inappropriate again.” Erwin punched him lightly and made a few signs; Jean rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone instead. “It’s good to see you again, how is Beast?”

“Oh, he is okay. Levi just wants me to let him rest for the next few days, but I am afraid we won’t be able to compete if he heats up again.” Marco felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, twice as a matter of fact, but he wasn’t going to be rude when Erwin was talking to him.

“Well, we still have a little more than two weeks before the competition gets here, so he should be fine.” Erwin clapped Jean on the back to pull the boy’s attention to him, signing a few things with his hands before turning back to Marco. “Jean has a bit more practice to do today, did you want to stay and watch?”

“Oh, I-I can’t, I’m sorry I have a doctor’s appointment today.” Jean made a scowl and ticked his head to one side, typing out another message on his phone. Marco smiled at him and patted his pocket to show he would answer in a second. “In fact, I’ll probably be late if I don’t go ahead and leave. Please be careful, that looked like a hard tumble. Is Montey okay?”

“Practice makes perfect, and this is not his first tumble for the day, as you can clearly see.” Jean stepped away from them for a moment before appearing with a shirt pulled over his head, sending a few signs to Erwin, Erwin returned a few with a stern face. “He wants to walk you back to your vehicle. Please don’t take too long, we really need to get this down.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Erwin hummed before leaving the pair to go back to the ring where Montey was waiting.

Jean nodded his head to pull Marco out of the indoor ring to lead them back though the barn and into the parking lot. When they were out of the indoor ring, Marco fished something out of his pocket, one of his hearing aids, before trying to fasten it into his ear, a sudden wave of pain caused him to hiss and stop walking.

“Jean, what are you–” A hand came up gently and stopped him from talking. Jean worked for another minute to push the aid into his tender left ear, letting it snap into place and connecting it to a wire that came from his pocket.

“Thu-th-,” Jean adjusted it a bit more before smiling, pushing them to walk out of the barn. “Th-there we go. I think I got it. Sorry, putting these things in really hurt and I don’t quite have the money for the surgically implanted ones yet.”

“Erwin said you weren’t supposed to put them in.” Marco looked at his ear and could see that it was red and irritated. “Take it out if it hurts.”

“I will, but I wanted…I wanted to hear your voice.” Jean blushed and nudged Marco with his elbow. “Worth a little bit of pain.”

Marco blushed, not knowing exactly how to respond, and pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his pants, he had rushed out of the apartment fast enough to forget a jacket this morning. There wasn’t very much wind but it was still cold without it and the trees around the stables kept very much sun from reaching the ground near the parking lot. Marco visibly shook and Jean reached his arm out slowly to pull him close into his left side, rubbing his hands over the man’s clothed arms; Marco’s eyes fluttered closed for just a moment when he was surrounded but Jean’s wonderful scent and the higher temperature of the Alpha’s body.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee after our chem final tonight, or maybe go get some dinner.” Marco pulled his keys out of his pocket but was reluctant to pull himself away from Jean’s side. “I have to go get Armin right now, though, we have to go to the doctor.”

“Is everything okay?” Jean pulled away and opened his passenger side door to pull out a heavy letterman jacket, he unzipped it and wrapped it around Marco’s shoulders. “You can keep this; you look like you’re freezing.”

“Th-thanks.” Marco laced him arms through the jacket, finding himself surrounded in the smell of Jean. “And, yea, just, uh, just a normal checkup.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Jean reached up to ruffle the hair on Marco’s head, appreciative of the fact that he hadn’t cut it like he had planned to. “Well, let me get back inside, I’ll see you in class later.”

“Sure.” Marco was about to get in his truck when he noticed a small drop of blood on the lobe of Jean’s left ear. “For fuck’s sake, you’re bleeding!”

“Nothing new, now get in the truck.” Jean chuckled, pushing Marco toward the now open door before reaching up to pull the aid from his ear and replacing it with a thick cotton ball from his pocket, wiping the blood away before waving at Marco.

~~~~~

“Nervous?” Armin laid behind Marco on the examination bed at the doctor’s office, one leg hanging off the side and the other crossed to press against Marco’s back.

“Let’s just see what she has to say first.” Marco twiddled his thumbs in his lap, trying to hide his nerves from Armin but the boy knew him too well.

“Marco,” He moved a little bit, the paper crunching under his back, and rubbed Marco’s back with his knee in a consoling way. “You know what she’s going to say.”

Marco didn’t say anything, he just pulled Jean’s jacket closer around his body and played with a loose string around the right cuff. They wouldn’t be waiting much longer because they never did when they came to the clinic their friend owned, they were always quick to attend to their needs, plus they were expecting them anyway and always left about half an hour open on their schedule when they knew the pair was coming in.

“Hey, guys!” The brown haired, non-binary doctor pushed through the door with no warning, like usual. “How are my favorite boys today?”

“Hange, my dove, doing wonderful. Got my drugs?” Armin always perked up when Hange came to the room, and was always ready for his monthly dose of birth control, especially now since he and Eren were together.

“When do I never have them?” The question was rhetorical, of course, when they pulled a skinny syringe from their pocket and waved it in the air like a magic wand. They walked over with a quick stride, wiped Armin’s arm with an alcohol pad, and stabbed him; Armin’s visit was now over but he would stay to support Marco. “Now, Marco, how are you feeling?”

“Can we just cut the shit, Hange? I’m really not in the mood for games or bush beating today, I have a final and after that I can go home, curl up in a ball, and worry about life.” Hange pulled up a chair to sit directly in from of Marco, directly under his nose because they didn’t have any shame in how close they got.

“Marco, there isn’t anything new for me to tell you. You missed your second heat in a row and I told you the options you would have after that; do you really want me to repeat them?” Hange put the clipboard across their lap and crossed one leg over the other.

“I wasn’t here last time; can I get the run down? Is that okay, Marco?” Armin pressed his chest against Marco’s back to perch his chin on the man’s shoulder, a leg on each side now. Marco nodded his head but wouldn’t look Hange in the eyes as they spoke.

“Pretty much, if he missed his second heat then we will need to discuss scheduling the operation to remove his Omega organs, basically making him a Beta unless he chooses to take hormones, which will pretty much be a waste of money because he will never have a heat again to begin with. The hormones are basically to keep an Alpha attracted to them and keep the Alpha comfortable.” Marco sighed and Hange placed a hand on his knee, rubbing small circles with their thumb. “To combat that, he hasn’t found his Alpha yet so that wouldn’t really need to be an option he explored, plus, they can be _extremely_ expensive.”

“But what about the heats he had before?” Armin talked quietly and gripped Marco’s shoulders.

“This is technically the third one I have missed, we thought the first one was because I got that cold but it most likely wasn’t.” Marco mumbled and looked off to the left at the floor.

“Missing heats is most specifically a sign of cancer in the organs, it is very rare and can be very deadly.” They sat back in the chair and straightened their glasses.

“There’s nothing we can try? No last ditch effort?” Marco bit his lip when Armin tugged gently on a strand of his hair.

“None that I would be comfortable recommending, Marco.”

“What does that mean?” Marco finally made eye contact, a spark of hope noticeable in his voice.

“Marco–” Hange started to wave their hands.

“Goddammit, Hange, you have a solution and you didn’t say anything?” Armin gripped his shoulders a little harder and hissed in his ear.

“No, Marco, that is not true. I do not have a solution for you.” They scooted closer again and gripped both his knees. “The only thing that could possibly do anything for you, has about a seventy-eight percent chance of giving you a heart attack because it is not designed for the male body, it would basically force you into a heat. I say that because there is a _ninety-eight percent chance_ your body will completely reject it and put your ass in a coma for who knows how long if it didn’t outright make you sick; it is a hormone birth control that is normally only given to female Omega’s when their bodies keep rejecting fetuses.”

“I want it.” Marco glared at them.

“No, I’m sorry, but, no.” Armin shook his head and instantly dismounted from the chair. “I will not agree to let you do that. That’s too much of a risk, Marco.” Armin crossed his arms.

“No, you don’t get to make this decision for me! You already have heats; you get to enjoy that! You get to live a happy life.” Marco glared at him now.

“You could die! I will not risk coming home and finding you dead in the kitchen!” Armin was yelling at him now. “Do you not care about me? You want that to rip me apart, rip Eren apart? He loves you to death!”

“He loves you, Armin!” The room grew quiet. “You remember how you felt before you met him? The heats you went through without him by your side, how _elated_ you were when you finally met him? You have your Alpha!”

“Marco–” Armin started but Marco didn’t let him finish.

“I will never find mine now! I was born knowing there was someone out there who wanted me, _needed me_ , and now, I could lose that.” Marco put his face in his hands, he wasn’t crying but he wished he was. “Welcome to the crash course in becoming a Beta, because you get to watch that happen.”

“Marco, it isn’t that bad.” Hange stood up and pulled him into them, wrapping him in their arms. “It won’t be that bad on your body, we can control everything you will feel.”

“I want the shot…” Marco hiccupped and bit back the tears as hard as he could, pulling Jean’s jacket closer and closer to him. He felt his phone vibrate a few times but decided to leave it.

Marco had been tossing this idea around in his head for the past few months when Hange presented it to him as a precaution when he missed his first heat. They said it was rare, he didn’t need to worry about it, but it seemed like all of his fears were becoming reality. Armin and Eren would move on after college, they wouldn’t have a reason to want him around unless it was to watch their pups and like that would make Marco feel better about himself. Jean would find his mate, if he hadn’t already, and then would lose the reason to speak to him. He would be alone.

“Marco, it’s too expensive and too experimental, I’m sorry, I can’t give it to you.” Hange spoke softly into his hair and Marco felt the tears fall over his lids. His phone vibrated a few more times and he reached into his pocket to hold down the power button.

The room fell quiet aside for the hiccups that came from Marco, and how long they stood there became a lost cause to keep track of.

“I-I’ll pay for it…” Armin squeaked from his position near the door of the small room. Hange and Marco both looked up at him, surprise on their face and pulled away from each other. “Just-just give it to him.”

“Armin…” Armin stepped forward and wiped the tears from Marco’s face, a warm smile on his own.

“I couldn’t imagine feeling like Eren wouldn’t want me anymore.” He looked over to Hange again. “What do I have to watch for, how soon can the heart attack happen? Is that the only thing that can happen?”

Hange didn’t say anything for a few minutes, more so they were ignoring the pair, flipping through Marco’s medical chart and picking at their bottom lip with their pen. After looking between the paperwork and the boys, Hange finally sighed and reached down into the pocket that was opposite of the one that had earlier contained Armin’s birth control.

“I will be responsible if all of this goes south, you both realize that?” They pulled a black syringe from their pocket that adorned a red warning label, looking in between the boys once more. They sighed and slipped it into Armin’s hand, pulling the red warning label off without letting him see it, instead replacing it with a small dictionary-sized book. “You are both to read this, _thoroughly and completely_ , before putting this in Marco’s body. I would normally do it but I know he said he had a final and you both inject your own horses so I’m not really afraid of that being an issue.”

“Hange–”

“No, you will not thank me because I do not want that hanging over my shoulder if you die.” They looked away from Marco and straight into Armin’s eyes. “Eren needs to be in the house with you.”

“W-why?” Armin was suddenly scared.

“One, you need someone who is strong enough to carry him to a hospital because if he has a heart attack, you won’t have time to wait for an ambulance. Second, you will have Alpha’s beating your door down and I want someone there to protect the both of you. A strong Beta would be good to have in the mix also, or another mated pair with a strong Alpha.”

“Bert and Reiner would be good.” Armin pulled out his phone and invite them to dinner that night, the pair were mated and both were relatively strong.

“You will be in complete agony, you understand that also, don’t you? If a heat hits you, you will wish you had had a heart attack instead. You have three months’ worth of backed up hormones in your system and I can’t even begin to warn you about the pain that they will bring with them.” Hange sat down hard in the seat in front of Marco. “If your Alpha is within a twenty-mile radius, he will be at your door in record time.”

“H-how will I know which one to let in the door if he does come?” Armin was worried beyond all belief now, fighting down the urge to push the shot back into Hange’s capable hands.

“You will most likely hear him scream for him, Marco will smell him from the parking lot if he’s conscious. If he isn’t and you don’t know them, don’t let them through the door.” Hange couldn’t stress that fact enough. “They say you won’t call for the Alpha if you haven’t met them yet, but I’m a Beta so I don’t really know, everyone’s reaction is different. He could have smelled him before, bumped into him at the grocery store one day, however they may have come into contact.”

“Class.” Marco whispered.

“Possibly.” Hange stood up again, going to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of liquid medicine. “If he goes into heat and his Alpha doesn’t show, this will be the worst heat of his life and it will feel like it lasts forever. Give this to him, with food, drink, it doesn’t matter. Force it down his throat if you have to. It will knock him out.”

“O-okay.” Armin was a shade of white Marco had never seen before. “Do we need to sign anything or?”

“Yea, here.” Hange passed them the clip board. “Both of you have to sign it and so do I.”

“Hange…”

“Get to it.” They left the room, vowing to return in a few minutes.

Armin and Marco exchanged a glance that could only communication absolute fear and Armin’s phone started ringing off the hook. It was Eren, reacting to the scent and vibes of his stressed and scared Omega.

_God, help me._

~~~~~

Marco and Armin couldn’t have done anything to prepare him for the agony he faced later on that day. They had gone to an earlier class time, taking their exam right after the appointment, and Marco left a note with the teacher telling Jean that he was going to be missing class for a job interview and that he would text him later, but he knew it was a lie.

“Ar…” Marco could barely breath, much less spit out actual words. He had been injected only an hour ago, that was the clock told him, but it felt like years. It was around six ‘o’clock and he had a long week or so ahead of him.

“I’m here, you’re okay.” Armin pressed a cold towel against his lower back and tried to sooth him, but it didn’t help to ease anything.

Marco had long since shed his clothes and was curled up under the blanket if his bed, slick covered the sheets and pillows below him as pain wrecked though his body. He felt like he had been hit by a train, forty times over and the pain increased every second that he went without his Alpha there to sooth his needs. He was hard, he could feel that as he writhed against the mattress, but he was in so much pain that it masked any pleasure any friction to could have ever provided for him.

When Marco has first been injected he had felt a bit nauseous, but was fine other than that. He was already aggravated and pushed past the number of people now in their apartment to get to his room, if he was going to die he was going to do it in the comfort of his own room, to Hell with everyone wanting to fight him about it. He knew Armin would sit outside his door for a while, he a Bert had already agreed to take turns so he went straight to bed and tried to settle down for the night. He wasn’t down for ten minutes when his body temperature started to rise and the slick started to pulse form his body, he shed his clothes and tried to make himself comfortable, but when the first wave of pain ripped through his body he couldn’t contain his screams. Armin surged into the room and was crying before he even laid his eyes on Marco, and from there he had been like this.

“Please, please let me give you the medicine, please.” Armin squeaked out, he was long past crying and was now in agony of his own as he watched his friend suffer.

“No!” That was a word Marco would force out of his mouth with any and all strength he could muster.

Armin sighed and was about to stand up to get a fresh bowl of ice water when Marco howled in pain again and turned over onto his back, his knees fell open and he arched off the bed. He was being lewd, he knew it and he was embarrassed but he had long since lost control of how much he cared right now. Armin came back over and pulled the soaked blankets back up over him, ones that had fallen from him to reveal his body. Marco felt tears spring from his eyes, he was surprised his body was hydrated enough for that compared to the amount of slick his body had produced just in the past hour.

“He’ll come, I know he will.” Armin was not convinced at all but just saying it made Marco’s look a little more relaxed. Armin reached down, carefully, to wipe Marco’s knees and part of his thighs rid of slick, knowing his attempts were futile because they were coated again just a moment later.

Marco tried even harder to relax when a new waved of pain washed over him but just a minute later his nose, scratch that, every pore in his body was suddenly filled with a scent that he couldn’t possibly dismiss. The smell filled him, making his body quake, and he rolled over again, pushing his hips into the air and pulling a moan from his body.

_Alpha!_

“A…!” He couldn’t say it but Armin pulled away from him quickly.

“Oh, god, did I touch–”

The living room of the apartment was suddenly filled with loud, dangerous growls, and the sound of the front door being slammed open was loud enough to vibrate back to Marco’s room. Armin gasped and backed as close to the wall next to Marco’s bed as he could. An Alpha had pushed through the front door and the Alphas in the living room were suddenly growling even louder.

“Eren!” Armin squeaked even more when his Alpha waved reached a dangerous peak. He could hear them hitting the wall, but with all of the waves filling the house, Armin couldn’t tell who was doing what.

When the door to Marco’s room was pushed open, Armin was surprised the hinges held their ground, he clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the person that might take advantage of his friend. He knew Eren was right behind the stranger and that his Alpha would save him, but if he had made it past Reiner, who could save Marco. Armin prepared to hear growling, maybe scared whimpering when the Alpha reached Marco, but he was absolutely floored when he heard his dearest friend almost _purr_ and he heard something hit the ground.

“Omega.” The growl that poured from the Alpha’s mouth was a voice that Armin immediately recognized, causing his eyes to open immediately.

“Al…Alph…” Jean was kneeling beside the bed and was patting the hair on Marco’s head. Both of his hands were caressing Marco lovingly, Armin could see Jean’s canines were poking out from his top lips, much like Eren’s did when he went into heat.  

Marco couldn’t even think now that the waves of Alpha scent rolled over him, they calmed his body so much and made him feel so much relief, he hadn’t even realized who it was yet. The Alpha was touching his hair, growling soft words into his ear and trying to coax him back to reality enough to gain his senses back.

 _Jean fucking Kirstein_. Armin couldn’t bring himself to move, even though Jean hadn’t even given him the time of day when coming into the room, but the other Alpha’s were a different story.

Eren took a cautious step into the room and Jean immediately turned to bare his teeth, the urge to protect his Omega in heat overpowering his entire being. Armin threw up his palm to stop Eren’s movements, feeling his own Alpha fighting to throw himself into the room; he picked himself up from the ground and slowly made his way over to the door, closing it behind him and announcing that they all needed to leave that apartment.

“Marco?” That was his name, he knew that. The Alpha repeated it louder and shook him, trying to get the attention of his brain. “Omega!”

The stern, hungry growl pulled Marco from whatever trans he had been in. He couldn’t see because his face had still been pressed into the pillows from when he had pushed his hips into the air, but the familiar scent of a friend suddenly caused him to look to the side. The pain was still apparent in his body, but the amount of relaxation the Alpha scent provided him with now allowed words to form in his throat.

“J…Jean?”

“Marco…” Jean now cupped his face and tried to pull him close. Marco let his legs collapse, his hips falling back down onto the mattress as he rolled on his side to get closer to Jean. “Oh, Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco.”

“Alpha…” Jean smiled, but it soon fell away when another pulse of slick flowed from Marco’s body and caused his eyes to roll back in his head as the scent attacked his nose.

“Omega.” Jean pulled the blanket from the bed to expose the wrecked state Marco’s body was in, pushing him to roll onto his back. “Fuck, Marco.”

“J-Jean.” Marco moaned, his hips rolled when Jean touched the skin of his stomach. He arched his back and pushed his head back into the mattress; the touch burned him like a long-awaited fire. “Alpha!”

They were both breathing heavy now, Jean glided his hand from Marco’s hip bone up to his chest and back down to one of his thighs, spreading the slick with his fingers. Marco pulled at his shirt, forcing the Alpha to shed the annoying cloth, almost pulling the hearing aid from his ear. Marco whined and thrashed, making the tightening in Jean’s pants worse, his Omega needed him and he could feel that more than he could anything else.

“It’s okay, Marco.” Jean dipped his fingers lower and moaned when he felt Marco’s entrance, open, hot, and slicked beyond belief. Marco nearly screamed in pleasure as Jean’s fingers ghosted over the neediest part of his body. “My Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to decide whether or not to write out EVERY DAY of the heat, what do you guys want? I'm up for it if you guys want a few chapters of nothing but smut. Leave a comment or message me on Tumblr @killjoyjuniper <3 Majority wins!
> 
> I will give you guys a few days to decide and will them get to work! I will probably post the final decision on my Tumblr lol


	3. Oh, Alpha, My Alpha

Jean didn’t know how he’d gotten here, in Marco’s room naked, hard, and ready to give his leaking Omega everything he wanted and everything he _needed_ ; he remembered feeling Marco’s distress waves earlier but when Marco didn’t text back he thought he must have been stressed by studying so much, when he went to take his final he got Marco’s message but he didn’t remember anything after about halfway through his final. He didn’t know if he turned the final in but he didn’t really care right now, Marco was underneath him, flushed and ready to be marked, scented, loved, _knotted_ and he would do all of them. Marco was _his Omega_ and he was more than willing to do anything and everything his Omega needed.

_Jean…_

Jean had lost his hearing aids somehow, Marco had ripped his clothing off quickly after he started to caress his body and that had pulled the device out of Jean’s tender ear but Jean didn’t need his hearing to know what to do, he could see Marco’s face, his lips when he called out to him, but even better, he could _hear_ Marco’s needs through the waves and the scent that rolled off his body.

_Alpha!_

Marco was on his back – sort of because it was arched so much that his shoulders were barely touching the mattress – legs spread lewdly, with Jean seated between them, two fingers deep in his hungry, needy body. Marco’s entire body was covered in freckles, just like Jean had imagined, and his nipples were a dusky caramel-cream color that absolutely captivated Jean’s lust filled eyes. Jean leaned forward, eyes still on Marco’s face, to suck one of the hard buds into his mouth; Marco’s body convulsed once, his back arching more to bring his hips from the bed, shoving himself harder onto Jean’s fingers as a tremble wracked through him. Most of the waves coming from Marco said many things at once – positions he wanted, power he needed to feel inside of him – and as much as Jean tried to sort them, the scent of the Omega’s slick was clouding his judgment, he knew that with this amount of slick he could slide right in but he was also afraid he would lose himself too quickly.

Jean had already lost himself in the expressions of intense pleasure that Marco’s face bore when he gently rubbed the inside of his body, Marco was so ready to have his Alpha inside him. Jean released his nipple, feeling the man’s body sag just a bit at the loss of contact, and pulled out his fingers to move all the way up Marco’s body to slam their lips together. This was their first kiss, Jean knew Marco realized this also because the waves he emitted changed for just a moment from hungry to _emotional_ as his body stilled for a second and he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, pulling him in closer to deepen it. Their lips gently massaged each other until Marco’s tongue ventured out to demand more.

“Omega…” He whispered softly, he didn’t know if the word would be understandable to Marco without being able to actually hear it himself, but he needed to say it, needed to call for his one and only. Marco must have heard it or felt his Alpha waves because the fire in his own started to blaze again, the kiss now turning into pure lust.

Jean sat up quickly and pulled Marco’s legs over his shoulders, placed a kiss on as much of the slick covered thighs as he could, lapping at the fluid and looking down to watch more fall from his body. He tasted like heaven, Jean moaned at the sweetness and marveled in the sight as Marco’s hole fluttered to allow the slick to leave his body. Marco’s eyes came open, meeting Jean’s as he reached down to tweak his own nipples, pulling moans from his own throat.

_I need it…now…please…Jean…Alpha!_

Jean watched the words fall from Marco’s puffy, kiss-bruised lips, he didn’t know if Marco realized he couldn’t hear them but he wasn’t going to make a point about it now and ruin anything, he wasn’t even sure if saying anything would make a difference in the state that Marco was in right now. Jean sat back on his heels and pulled Marco’s hips into his lap, rubbing the head of his cock between the wet cheeks and against the fluttering hole, watching as slick constantly flowed from it. Jean let a little bit of the fluid drip down over his shaft so he was coated in Marco to prevent as much discomfort as he could.

Jean gently pressed against the muscles, gasping slightly when the tip was massaged by the constricting movements the ring made. Marco squirmed under the pressure as Jean pushed past the tight ring of muscle but let a long, vibrating moan escape as Jean was sucked into his body, instantly bottoming out; Jean had to pause for a moment because he almost blacked out from how absolutely wonderful Marco felt, his body molded perfectly to suit Jean’s cock, there was no mistaking that this was his Omega. Marco’s body was hot and then lukewarm, boiling hot, scorching hot, the temperature changed a lot but the clenching and spasm of muscles never did; Marco was incredibly tight.

_Move, please…please fu-please!_

Marco’s eyes fluttered closed when Jean finally pulled almost all the way before snapping his hips forward, sheathing his thick length in the wonderful heat of the body underneath him again. The slick provided better lubrication than anything you could buy and it made it easier to feel every ridge and ring that massaged around Jean’s cock. Jean could feel himself drowning in Marco, wanting to do so much at one time and being so overwhelmed with the glorious feel of having his Omega’s body finally wrapped around him. Jean could feel the knot already starting to grow at his base, but he was determined to at least find Marco’s sweet spot, to make his Omega cum before finishing himself off.

Should he knot him? Would Marco be okay with that? Would Marco let him mark him? There was so much he needed to know, he didn’t want to hurt his beautiful Omega, he would never do anything he didn’t want.

Slick followed Jean out with every thrust and he could only imagine how lewd the sound was when he shoved himself back into Marco, pushing the slick deeper and deeper into the cavern as every inch of him was accepted, greeted, and enjoyed. Jean gripped the thighs that straddled his neck, pressing his face into one to wipe the sweat from his brow, and used them as leverage to bend Marco’s body as he leaned forward to slip an arm under each one of his shoulders. Jean could feel the rattle of Marco’s chest as moans leaked from his mouth, his chest heaving with each shallow breath, and his arms flying up to scratch purchase across the broad of Jean’s shoulders; the friction of Marco humping Jean’s stomach was delicious for the both of them and Jean knew he was moaning into Marco’s mouth as they kissed sloppily.

Jean could never have imagined having his Omega panting and filled beneath him could be so satisfying and he certainly could never have imagined that _filling_ someone could feel so perfect. He fit inside Marco like a glove, the Omega felt better than anything he could ever describe. Jean couldn’t do anything to hold himself back at this point, Marco was pulling the orgasm from his body with the sucking of his body and he could feel every inch of himself as he slid in and out of the cavern. Hot puffs of breath left Jean’s mouth with each thrust, the curling on Marco’s fingers and the pulse pressed against Jean’s cock dragging the Alpha to push into Marco at a bruising pace.

The Omega waves that filled the room started to shake and pulse, this let Jean know that Marco had to be close but so did the fact that Marco’s body had already tightened around his cock, almost squeezing him to completion. Jean started to thrust as deep as he could into Marco, balls deep each time he shoved himself back into that tight hole, he had to find that bundle of nerves and he wouldn’t stop until he did. Jean sat up just enough to look at Marco’s face again, feeling a rattle go through his chest as their kiss broke and a frown stretch across his face for a moment before it changed back to one of bliss when Jean gave a particularly rough thrust.

Jean was starting to get frustrated, he was aching so much, he wanted to make Marco cum and then cum himself but he hadn’t been able to make Marco feel as great as he could yet because he hadn’t found that spot. He wanted to knot, mark, scent this beautiful man, but he wanted more than anything to watch him cum on his cock. When Jean shifted back up to his knees, Marco’s fingers scratched down his chest and he began to move his hips with Jean’s, bracing himself against the shoulders under his thighs. Jean reached under Marco’s lower back, put in hands atop one another for leverage, and stretched his own legs out a little bit more to bare all of weight behind each thrust, and that much have done the trick.

“Alpha!” Jean’s thrusts almost faltered when he heard the sweet scream of Marco’s voice ring through his ears. Marco’s back arched impossibly sharp and his thighs fell from Jean’s shoulders to let his knees bend back toward his own chest, opening himself up as much as he could.

Jean thrusted at that one spot until he had it memorize, burned into his muscles and into his brain, his heart, into his entire being before leaning down to capture Marco’s lips on his own again. Marco’s body was shaking madly by now, his body was drenched in sweat and emitting the best scent Jean had ever smelled in his entire life, causing his knot to nearly pop right there.

“Al-alpha!” Jean heard the call again when he started to press the forming knot against Marco’s hole and nip at his engorged scent gland, all at the same time. Marco turned his head to open his neck and grabbed harshly at Jean’s hair, pulling the man’s face into his neck as he pressed back against the knot.

Jean couldn’t see Marco’s face when he came, a pure shame, but he felt it and that was enough for now. Jean had been assaulting the bundle of nerves in Marco’s body since he had found it and he wasn’t going to let up until he filled the body beneath him with as much as he could stuff into it; Jean reached down between them to give Marco’s leaking, painfully hard cock a couple of tight squeezes and perfectly timed pumps until he felt the wetness of sweet release against his knuckles and stomach. When Marco’s end came, Jean felt his own orgasm hit him like a lightning bolt and he shoved his knot into the constricting, spasming space to lock them together in unison with penetrating the skin of Marco’s scent gland with his protruding canines, feeling another wave of cum rush from Marco’s cock and the muscles of his backside constrict even tighter.

Jean relished in the feeling of forcing the knot into Marco’s body, there was no going back now and he wouldn’t have given up that pleasure for anything in the world. Having the last inch of his cock sheathed in that wonderful heat was mind-numbingly perfect and he was finally pressed hip-to-hip with Marco in a way that could only make the Omega feel even better. Marco had provided him with more pleasure than he could have ever thought already but feeling the swollen knot manipulate the tight ring of muscle, feeling the stretch of Marco’s skin, made him feel higher than anything he had felt so far.

Marco was screaming, Jean knew it and even though he couldn’t hear the broken sobs, syllables, or sweet sound of the man, he could feel each of the rattles and heartfelt vibrations as they left the throat beneath his teeth. The man’s hands had fallen from his neck to grip at his pillow, balling the fabric in his fingers as his knuckles went white and his legs were as open as they could be. Marco’s body was milking Jean’s knot for everything it was worth, painting the insides of his hot and delicious body with Jean’s cum, and coating their bodies with multiple loads of his own that seemed to just flow from the tip of his cock, each one squeezing more cum from Jean. He had to be moaning like a whore, but Jean couldn’t give a shit what it sounded like as long as he communicated to his Omega that he was being pleasured beyond belief.

_Alpha…_

Jean could feel the call as it floated with the new Omega waves Marco was releasing, coated with pleasure, release, and completion but also heavy with the fact that he had been claimed and there wasn’t an Alpha within range that wouldn’t know it. Jean pulled his teeth from Marco’s neck and let the sweet liquid from the scent gland fill his mouth, drinking it into his body to blend their scent together because he knew that he had already filled Marco with his own, he just had to finish marking himself to claim his body for Marco. The knot currently wedged in Marco’s body wouldn’t go down for a little while but they were in a comfortable enough position for resting.

“Omega.” Jean tried to make the word as understandable as possible when he pulled away from Marco’s neck, a bruise already forming and healing already underway to scar the skin and seal the gland. Marco had collapsed onto Jean’s hands but he pulled them out from under him gently to allow him to caress Marco’s sweat covered face and brush the soaked strands of hair away from his forehead.

Marco’s eyes fluttered open but it took a few minutes for his eyes to focus on his Alpha’s face; Marco smiled immediately when their eyes met each other and he brought shaky hands up to cup Jean’s face. When Marco’s fingers brushed across the lobes of Jean’s ears he suddenly grimaced, finally realizing that he had pulled the device from them. _Jean…I’m sorry. You-you couldn’t hear me...us._

Marco pulled away to cover his face with his hands, trying to hide the tears that had brimmed his lids, but Jean was quick to pull them away and reveal that he was still smiling. He tried to say his words slowly, being sure to attempt as much pronunciation as he could to communicate to the best of his abilities, but Marco just tilted his head to the side in confusion. Jean leaned over as slowly and gently as he could, happy that Marco’s bed was a little lower to the ground than his own, and pulled the hearing devices from the pile of clothing to put them in his ears. It took a minute before he could hear Marco, the sounds of their breathing reaching him before anything else did.

“I didn’t need to hear you, Marco.” Jean took this moment to snake his arms under the man again and gently flip them over until he was on his back and Marco was straddling his waist.

Marco was about to reply when a large, heavy yawn came from his mouth instead and his eyelids began to droop. Jean chuckled a little bit and rubbed as much of Marco’s naked skin as he could reach, loving the goosebumps that popped up on the path of his fingertips. Marco giggled and started to wiggle, pulling a moan of oversensitivity from Jean’s lips.

“Your knot feels so fucking good.” Marco kissed him and wound his fingers through Jean’s mess of a man-bun, pulling the band out to let the long hair fall; Marco then wrapped a few of his fingers with strands of the hair and gave them a gentle, playful tug.

“Mmm, you should have felt how wonderful it was to shove it in you.” Jean growled against Marco’s lips.

“Oh, I did, don’t you worry about that. You’re big, I love it.”

“Was it okay? Was it okay that I marked you? I didn’t–” Marco kissed him to stop the words from being spoken.

“I wouldn’t have tried to make you do it if I didn’t want it.” They were both silent for a few minutes with their foreheads rested against one another. “I’m really glad you’re my Alpha. I really liked you, but I didn’t know you would come to rescue me.”

Jean didn’t know how to respond to Marco other than to tell him that he had fallen in love with him from the first day. Jean had never been one to enjoy other people’s company, especially when that meant having to try and communicate with them when he got his usual ear infection, but the second he and Marco spoke, he was done for. Jean was hoping he hadn’t scared Marco off when he flipped him over his shoulder but when Marco didn’t run, he was sure he hadn’t and, to top it off, when Montey had reacted so well to him Jean knew he had found a good man. Marco looked into Jean’s eyes as he spoke and a smile stretched across his face as Jean started to ramble, blush, and let his eyes wander around the room.  

“I love you.” Jean suddenly stopped talking, his eyes coming back to Marco’s and he found the man to be blushing now also, letting his eyes avert away before trying to smother his face into Jean’s chest and mumbling.

“What?” Jean couldn’t understand what Marco was saying but he felt his waves change to those of embarrassment. “Marco?”

“I…” He pulled his head up and the blush thickened. “I’m sorry, I thought I said that in my head. That was really fast and I probably just weirded you out.”

“I have my knot buried in you and you think it’s too weird to tell me you love me?” Jean was so amazing with how wonderful Marco was, if he hadn’t fallen in love before today than he just did. “God, you are so amazing. I-I love you, too.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Marco chuckled a little bit and kissed Jean again. “So, you wanna knot me again?”

“All night.” Jean’s knot was close to being down enough to separate them and that made him able to feel the cum inside of Marco’s body, making him freeze for just a moment. “Fuck, Marco, I knotted you.”

“Yea, I told you it was okay.” Marco smiled again but Jean was still uneasy.

“But, Marco, are you, you know, taking anything?” This was certainly the time Jean’s immaturity would take over.

“Oh. Oh, yea, that’s,” Marco looked away. “That’s what I went to the doctor for this morning.”

Jean could tell that wasn’t the whole truth, but he would be content to take that as an answer, save the conversation that Marco really wanted to have when slick wasn’t starting to push Jean’s cock from his body. Marco started to heat up again when Jean finally slipped out of him, and Jean could feel the pressure of a hard cock against his stomach.

“Mmm, ready again?” Jean framed Marco’s face with his hands and pulled him in close for a deep kiss, arching his back and pinning the cock between their bodies to add some friction. Marco gasped loudly and whimpered when he felt Jean’s cock arch against his cheeks, taping his hole. “That’s it, let me hear that sweet voice.”

“J-Jean!” Marco arched into him when Jean reached his arms past Marco’s face to caress down his back and take a relatively hard clutch of his ass cheeks, pulling them apart more to let his cock twitch against him.

Once, twice, six more times that night he made love to Marco, until the freckled man was so boneless and devoid of all strength that all he could do was take Jean’s cock and hoarsely scream for more; Jean let the tight, used hole swallow his knot each and every time it popped. Jean filled him with more loads than he could count and made Marco orgasm over and over again until all that came from the head of his cock was clear fluid, he was literally empty and it was all Jean’s fault. The final time that Jean knotted him Marco had already long finished and was teetering on the edge of sleep, whimpering and moaning from oversensitivity.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Jean mumbled into Marco’s shoulder as he reached down to pull a towel from the floor. Marco had been on his knees at that point, Jean’s knot and hands being the only thing holding him from collapsing onto the mattress. 

Jean gently leaned back to sit on his heels, pulling Marco up to lay against his body so he could clean the sweat, cum, and clear fluid from his stomach and chest; Marco mewled against the adjustment in position because it not only pressed Jean against his prostate again, but it also allowed him to feel how much cum was inside his body.

“You are so beautiful.” Jean pressed a kiss over his claim mark and the many bruises he had sucked into the skin of Marco’s neck. He gently lowered them both to a comfortable position on the mattress, removed his hearing aids, and allowed sleep to take over his body. “My beautiful Omega.”

_This is going to be a wonderful week._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco didn’t know how long he had been out or how long Jean had been working on him but he definitely wanted to wake up like this more often, Alpha laying stomach-down between his spread legs with his cock in his mouth and bed head sticking out everywhere. Marco had been woken up when Jean traced a finger over his hole to smear the ever-present slick and pushed the digit in to the knuckle; Jean looked exhausted and Marco would have felt bad about it if it hadn’t been his fault, if he couldn’t see that Jean also had a hand shoved down under himself to stroke his own cock.

Jean moaned around Marco, as if the heat of his mouth or skillfulness of his tongue wasn’t enough already, causing him to arch a bit and curl his fingers in the already disheveled hair on Jean’s head. Marco already felt overwhelmed, used, his body hadn’t had enough time to recover from yesterday but he felt like already needed so much more than Jean’s fingers and mouth yet he couldn’t bring himself to push Jean away. Jean’s mouth felt like heaven, it was hot, wet, and the amount of suction he was applying was perfect and Marco watched as every inch slipped between his Alpha’s lips like they were going to be gone when he opened his eyes again.

“J-Jean!” Marco was just too oversensitive for this but it felt so amazing, the more he watched the closer we came to finishing. He tossed his head back into the pillows and arched higher when Jean tugged his sac, massaged it with his calloused fingers, and teased the slit with his tongue. “Sl-slow du…ahh!”

Marco felt his Alpha’s head start to bob faster, the delicious pressure around his cock became even better and one of Jean’s fingers suddenly became three, finding his spot in one thrust that forced him to press down against it. Marco’s eyes rolled back into his head as he heard Jean gag a little bit when he bucked up but then his hips faltered when they hit the bed again and crashed Jean’s fingers into his prostate harder than before, he wanted so bad for that to be Jean’s cock but then he would lose Jean’s mouth; he wasn’t about to give that up, he was, however, about to give him his load and he hope he was ready for that because Marco was already speechless. Jean swallowed him once more, pushing his nose into the small trail of brown hair on Marco’s stomach, and let his tongue massage the thick vein on the underside of Marco’s cock before going farther to lick his balls.

“Ahh!” Marco felt the pool in his belly turn into a flood as his orgasm crashed down over him. All at the same time his legs dropped open, he grasped the back of Jean’s head for thrusting leverage, and Jean scraped his nails down Marco’s back. Marco rocked into Jean’s mouth as the spurts of cum rushed from his cock and into the Alpha’s throat, he could feel Jean gag-cough around him and the walls of his throat flexed to create the most amazing sensation Marco had ever felt around his cock before. “Fuck…”

Marco’s body fell limp as he came down from his high but he had enough control to look down to watch yet another sight that would light another fire in his body: there was still a small amount of cum leaking from the tip of his cock and, even though Jean’s must have just received a stomach full of it, he locked eyes with Marco, smiled, and leaned forward to run a flat tongue up the entirety of Marco’s length, cleaning him and gathering the cum to display it lewdly to him before swallowing it down.

“Jesus, that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life.” Jean’s voice was hoarse but aggressively arousing at the same He gently pulled his arms out from under Marco’s back and climbed up the bed to pull him into a kiss.

“No, please, forget that you heard that.” Marco tried to cover his face with a numb arm but Jean seized his limbs, grabbing both wrists in one of his large hands to pin them above Marco’s head.

“Never.” Marco felt Jean’s head press against his leaking hole and gasped when the man thrusted into him, going directly to the hilt at once; Marco screamed loudly and instinctively wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist. Jean let out a growl and breathed a hot puff into Marco’s ear before starting to pound into him. “Good boy, sing for me.”

Marco knew his voice was still hoarse from last night, all he could do was let out strangled screams and hang on to Jean’s body while the hungry Alpha pounded him into submission in the best way possible, overstimulated morning sex after an Earth-shattering blowjob was an amazing way to start off the second day of his heat. He felt every vein on the glorious cock that slipped in and out of his body, each thrust striking directly in the prostate to send wave after wave of deep pleasure through his entire body.

“Ahh! O-Omega!” Jean arched his own back into Marco’s chest, trapping the poor man’s already hard cock between their bodies; Marco could feel the knot pressing against him and he longed to have it shoved inside of him. “Fu-Marco! Fuck!”

Marco could feel himself getting dangerously close to finishing but he wanted to feel the stretch of Jean first, he wanted that to be the reason he came, clenching and squeezing Jean to completion would be an amazing finish for him. Marco twisted his trembling legs around each of Jean’s and wrapped his arms around Jean’s shoulders, all in one swoop Marco threw all of his strength behind the clutches to sink Jean’s knot into his body and held him there.

“Marco!” Jean’s arms were previously resting against the mattress to keep himself from crushing his Omega, but then one wrapped around the man’s waist and the other under his neck to hold onto the back of Marco’s head; he huffed out deep, ragged breathes and attempted to keep thrusting but found that he didn’t need to once Marco started to cum.

“Alph-Jean!” Marco’s cry was more of a whimper than a scream as the knot stretched his abused hole and he started to cum from the feeling of his own walls trying to squeeze down around it. His limbs locked up, holding Jean even tighter as he painted their bodies with thick ropes of cum. Jean moaned at the sight when some of it reached the underside of Marco’s throat and he dipped his head down to lap it up.

“Ahh, fuck, Marco! You’re so – ahh – too tight…” Jean shoved against him once more to add to the friction of Marco squeezing around him before letting out a howl, pressing his face into the pillows under Marco’s head, and pumping the body underneath him with his load. He grunted through his entire orgasm, let a few more groans slip out, and scratched his way down Marco’s back from where his hands had been holding his head before collapsing on top of Marco.

Marco was still wrecked from last night and he imagined he would be until the heat was over, but he was happy that he was more aware of himself now because he had been out of it most of yesterday, his body completely overwhelmed with the rush of hormones and need. Maybe more so than the fact that his body was overstimulated, Marco was suddenly taken over by how happy he was that it was Jean that turned out to be his Alpha and not some creepy guy he didn’t know, he would let this man tower over him with sweat rolling off of his body any day.

“Fu-ahh…” Jean was attempting to gather the strength to lift himself from Marco’s chest but he himself felt thoroughly fucked out as well and didn’t want to move so he did just enough shifting to bring his elbows back up to support his torso. He let his head fall in the crook of Marco’s neck while they regained their breath. “Mmm, you okay?”

“Mmhm, great.” Marco’s arms linked themselves around Jean’s neck to pull him up for a deep kiss. “Really great.”

Jean moved his arms up enough to run his fingers through the back of Marco’s hair, both of them humming into the kiss as it went on for a few minutes. Marco’s body was now satiated for a little while longer but having Jean still on top of him and the knot still buried inside him was something he would always be up for having Jean’s weight on his chest and his own legs wrapped around the man’s wonderful thighs.

“Bath sound good?”

“Do I stink? I’m sorry, I didn’t shower before my exam, I kinda just went there right after practice and then I–” Jean started to blush and tried to push a little bit farther away from Marco’s face but he wound his arms tighter, pulling him back down.

“No, no, you-you smell amazing.” Marco nudged under Jean’s chin and pressed a kiss to the Adam’s apple that was bobbing in his throat. “You smell like us, I love it. I just want to take one because I am _covered_ in slick and I’m sticky, I thought you might like to join me.”

“I would love to.” Jean moved his head out from under Marco’s grasp and linked his arms under the man’s back, pulling them into an upright position, causing them both to hiss a little as the knot moved and created some delicious friction; he motioned for Marco to wrap his legs around his hips and then stood up from the bed with Marco clinging to his body.

“What are you doing?” There was a little hesitation in Marco’s voice as his gripped Jean’s shoulders.

“What, don’t think I can carry you?” Jeans hold dipped from Marco’s lower back until one hand was settled under the curve of each ass cheek, followed by a rough squeeze that pulled a squeak from Marco’s throat. “Mmm, and what do we have here, huh?”

Jean let the fingers of his left hand go down even further to rub over the stretched ring of muscle and pressed down just enough to feel the knot that was trapped inside. Marco gasped, arching himself into Jean’s body as a moan slipped from his lips and he was pushed up against the wall next to the shower. Jean chuckled and kissed the swollen scent gland that was trying to hide itself from him, he then reached down to turn on the shower.

“Bite me…” Marco wound his fingers through Jean’s hair and tilted his head to the side to open his neck up for more access.

Jean’s breathing became heavy as he watched the vein pulse in Marco’s open neck, his canines extended, and he pressed the man harder against the wall as he locked their lips together again. Jean squeezed Marco’s cheeks harder and pulled him away from the wall to move them both to the counter next to the shower, he leaned Marco’s back on the counter for a moment to fish a pair of towels and a wash cloth from the cabinet above them.

“Jean…please…” Marco’s fingers were gripping at Jean’s hips and he was trying to tug his head back to where he wanted it.

“Okay, okay, I gotcha, baby.” Jean growled a little as he nipped around the swollen area of his Omega’s neck, knowing the poor man needed some relief because he hadn’t been bitten since yesterday. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Marco’s neck and trailed it up to his chin, the taste of Marco’s sweat mixed with that of his skin and coated his tongue. “You taste so good.”

“Alpha…” Marco’s hands were shaking from want, he needed Jean to bite down on him, hard to release the gland that felt like it threatened to burst inside his neck. Jean ghosted over the area again, rubbing the tip of each canine over it painfully slow before gripping Marco’s head to hold it stead while his lips clamped down around the skin to suck it into his mouth. “Ahh!”

“So good, Omega.” Jean’s lips gave a satisfying pop when he released the skin, watching it turn red already, and then he swooped down once more in a quick, rough movement to close his teeth around the entirety of Marco’s scent gland. Marco screamed out, both in pain and pleasure, as Jean’s teeth punctured his neck and his mouth sucked the sweet liquid of Marco’s body into his own; Marco sometimes wanted to do this to Jean also but the scent gland in the Alpha wasn’t as present as his own was and that posed a risk of him hurting Jean while searching for it and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for that.

“J-Jean…yes…” Marco was drunk on the pleasure high that came from the pressure of Jean’s teeth, the growl that came from the Alpha’s throat, and the lapping of his tongue as he cleaned the side of Marco’s neck free of clear liquid and the small amount of blood that came from the open wound.

“Better baby? That sounded good, too.” Jean’s canines hadn’t retracted yet but he was still rough with his kiss, his canines bumping against Marco’s lips and teeth. He nudged his nose into Marco’s neck where he had previously been and sucked in a deep breath.

“Mmhm.” Marco’s body was shaking from the buzz of the marking when Jean pulled away slightly to remove his hearing aids and place them on the counter out of the way from the sink. Marco took Jean’s face in his hands to make sure the man could see him. “Wash me.”

Jean smiled wildly, winked at Marco, and gripped under his shoulders to pull him back to an upright position, the actions causing Jean to slip from his body since the knot had subsided for the time being. Jean moaned quietly as he watched some of himself drip from Marco – it certainly wasn’t as much as he had put in – and pulled Marco back to wrap around his body so he could lead them to the hot shower that was filling the room with steam.

“Dirty boy.” Jean’s growled words were a bit slurred and muddled together but Marco wasn’t sure his ears could have caught them any better when they were clouded in the Alpha’s tone.

Their shower was quick and Jean did most of the work because he knew Marco was weak, he started by scrubbing Marco’s body gently with a rag and moved to shampoo his hair before worrying about the cleanliness of his own body. Marco was dried off, his hair blow-dried, and his piercing replaced with clean ones, he was even carried back to the bed just as soon as Jean pulled a set of clean sheets from the closet and stretched them across the mattress.

“My Alpha.” Marco kissed the knuckles of Jean’s left hands just before he pulled away and took Marco’s phone into his hands. After a minute of typing in the Notepad, Jean presented his message to Marco.

**_You stay here and I’ll make us some breakfast. What do you want?_ ** Marco tried to pull the phone from his hand but Jean made dissatisfied sound, pulling the phone back and tracing his thumb over Marco’s lips.

“Uh.” Marco blushed and Jean smiled sweetly as he stared at Marco’s lips. “S-some cereal is fine; I think Armin bought some more Fruity Pebbles the other day. And, please, for the love of God, please use the blue capped milk because I refuse to pay for that nasty ass organic shit that Armin likes to drink.”

Jean laughed, it sounding a bit different than usual, before turning his head back to the phone and tapping away at it quickly, pausing every so often to look and make sure he wasn’t missing anything Marco was saying.

**_Your wish is my command. Organic milk? That’s fucking nasty, it fits the little fucker though._** Marco giggled and reached up to run his fingers through Jean’s wet hair, as his fingers brushed past the Alpha’s earlobes he recoiled back quickly and hissed loudly, abandoning the phone to protect his ear.

“Fuck, J-Jean, I’m really sorry!” Marco quickly went from his siting position on the bed to kneeling up to touch Jean’s chest. He noticed blood dripping though the man’s fingers and rushed to the bathroom, taking his phone with him and typing in a familiar phone number as he grabbed two wash clothes.

“Armin? Jesus, is Marco okay? Christ, please, tell me–”

“Hange, it’s me. Listen, are you busy right now?” Marco pressed the phone between his head and shoulder as he returned to the bed, Jean seemed as if he didn’t even notice him move. He pressed the cloths against Jean’s hands and the Alpha’s eyes cracked open to see what he was being pressured to grasp.

“Um, I just hit my lunch break. Why? Are you okay? Is something happening?” Hange’s voice started to get louder and he could hear them rustling papers and pushed a chair away from a desk.

“Yes, damn, I’m fine but I really...Jean needs your help.” Marco could feel himself starting to worry, he knew Jean was going to become stressed if he didn’t calm down but he found this a hard concept to grasp while he watched bright red blood seep from his Alpha’s ears.

“You at home?” Hange sounded like they were on the move now, a car alarm clicked and then a door shut.

“Y-yes.” The blood had coated the towels already and Jean’s breath was labored, he had seen him bleed before but never like this. Hange was only a few minutes away, Marco knew that she would be here soon, but Jean had already started to growl because of Marco’s waves of worry. Marco gently grasped Jean’s chin to pull him up so their eyes could meet. “It’s okay, Jean, look at me.”

“My God, what is going on over there?” Hange sounded like they were pressing the gas a little faster after that statement and probably being a bit more recklessly than a doctor should. “Are you in your room, wait, better question, are you decent?”

“Yea, we’re decent.” Jean pulled his hands and cloths away from his head, Marco observing that the bleeding had stopped but the fact that the previously white clothes were now completely red still bothered him more than anything. Marco ran his fingers through Jean’s hair, feeling the Alpha slightly relax under his touch.

“Okay, move him into the living room. He won’t let me in your nest, you know that.” Marco heard a car door open, the sound air rushing through the speaker of the phone, and them walking across the asphalt. The phone hung up before Marco could reply, letting him know they had hung up and were making their way across the parking lot.

Marco could see that Jean was still in pain, his eyes had clenched shut again and he was slightly wheezing, the Alpha was trying to fight back tears and trying so hard to keep his composure in front of his Omega. Marco put his phone on the bedside table and gently lifted Jean’s head again to coax his eyes open so Marco could speak to him.

“Jean, I have a friend coming to see us, it’s my doctor.” Jean’s eyes bugged a little, his waves became slightly threatening, but Marco did not back down. “C’mon, we need to move into the living room, please, c’mon Jean. Alpha.”

Jean took in a few more ragged breaths before pushing himself from the bed to walk behind Marco, Marco choosing to go first in case Hange came through the door before he could get Jean seated at the kitchen table. Marco put his hand behind his back and looked over his shoulder to ask Jean to hold him, taking the rags from his hands and throwing them in the trash on his way past the doorway of the kitchen. Jean laced their fingers together as a few waves of pain flushed through his body again and he growled, letting himself slump into the soft kitchen chair that Marco pushed him into.

“Jean…” Marco crouched down to push the Alpha’s hair from his face and, as much as he wanted to, held back the urge to tuck the loose strands behind his ears, instead choosing to card his fingers though to push it back.

A knock came at the door and even though Jean couldn’t hear it his eyes shot to the wooden barrier, he tried to pull himself from the seat but Marco braced his hands flush against Jean’s chest to push him back down. Jean let out a rough growl but followed Marco’s push, his waves, however, suggested that he would be on his feet the second the newcomer showed any threatening movements. Marco slowly stood up, backed away from Jean, and made his way to the front door to let Hange in.

“Marco, my God, are you okay?” Hange grasped Marco’s arms after dropping their doctor’s bag on the floor next to the door. Hange started to turn Marco around to do an inspection of his body but he stopped them to pull their attention to the real patient.

“Goddamnit, Hange, stop!” Jean brushed their hands away and tugged them through the doorway to where Jean was seated. “It-it’s Jean, his ears were bleeding, it was everywhere.”

“Jean? Hi, I’m Hange, I’m–”

“He-he can’t hear you.” Marco blushed a bit and rubbed his arms when Hange looked back at him to be sure it was okay to touch Jean’s leg.

Hange was a Beta, which made this encounter easier for the three of them, and they certainly not afraid of an Alpha that was on attention, but Jean didn’t know them and was certainly read to do whatever he needed to protect his Omega and their nest. Hange knelt down and placed their bag in Jean’s sight, which had gone back down to the floor under his feet, so he could see everything they were going to be doing. Hange made some movements with their hands and Jean seemed to perk up a little bit, bring his eyes from the floor to meet theirs before he made a few motions of his own that made Hange smile.

_Fuck, does everyone know sign language but me?_

“Tell me what happened?” Hange was digging through their bag and making a few sign at Jean while Marco gave them a quick rundown of what had happened over the past few minutes. “Gotcha, now, come and be where I am because I’m going to need to take a look at his ear and he probably won’t enjoy that. I need you to try and keep him calm because if he attacks me, I will hurt you.”        

Marco nodded and switched places with Hange as they turned on a narrow ear-flashlight and stood on Jean’s left side after pushing the hair away from the side of his head. Jean tried to lean forward to tuck his head into Marco’s neck but Hange gripped his shoulder to keep him from moving. Marco took both of Jean’s hands in his own and pressed a quick kiss to each one of the man’s sets of knuckles.

“Okay, ready?” Hange waited for Marco to nod before rubbing an alcohol pad around Jean’s ear to wash away the blood. Hange took in a breath, grabbed the ear lobe in front of them, and gently pushed the observation device into Jean’s ear canal.

Jean jerked a little bit and a deep, rough growl rumbled in his throat as his fingers constricted around Marco’s hands; Marco rubbed the top of Jean’s hands with his thumbs and tried to sooth the Alpha as much as possible especially when Hange moved the device around in Jean’s ears. Hange pulled back from Jean’s ear, the Alpha visibly sagged to take in a relieved breath, and rubbed his back briefly as they made their way around to the other ear. Marco expected Jean to show more than just a few sign of discomfort but figured the man was keeping up this façade because he was in the presence of someone other than his Omega.

“Are his aids here?” Hange was making signs to Jean as they spoke to Marco.

“Yea, in the bedroom. Is he okay?” Jean stood up to go retrieve the devises while he pressed a gauze pad to his left ear because it had started to bleed just a bit more from the intrusions Hange had performed.

“The insides of his ears are really damaged but most of the bleeding came from a tear that he has inside of his ears and I imagine that it’s because of his hearing aids.” Jean brought Hange the devices and sat back down in the chair as they inspected the devices for a minute. “Yea, these are not his size, that is his problem. He really doesn’t need to wear these anymore.”

“Dammit.” Jean had obviously been watching Hange as they spoke because he hissed the single word in a slurred fashion.

“You can bring him to the office when your heat is over and get him checked out, I’m sure I can get you guys a deal on getting his implants put in but I won’t really be able to do anything until his ears heal.” Hange gave the aids back but made signs to Jean that Marco was pretty sure told him not to put them back in.

“Hange, I can’t thank you enough for–” Marco was stopped when a massive wave of heat dropped him to his knees. Hange stepped forward, not sensing the waves due to being a Beta, but stopped when Jean appeared, knocked Marco back against the floor, and crawled up between his legs to be face level with him.

“Oh, well, um.” Jean dipped his head down to nip at Marco’s neck which caused the man to blush when he looked in Hange’s direction before his eyes rolled back in his head. “That’s my queue.”

Hange gathered their bag and quickly left the house, locking the door behind them as they left. Not a moment after the door was locked, Jean pulled Marco’s ass into his lap and pulled his sweat pants down to his knees, running his hands over the bare thighs as he stared into Marco’s eyes with lust glazed pupils.

“J-Jean…” Marco felt a blush go across his face when Jean ran one of his fingers along the underside of his growing erection, the man’s tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips as Marco let a wanton moan leave his throat. “Wh-what about break-breakfast?”

Jean chuckled deeply as he watched Marco speak, he then flipped Marco over onto his stomach and pushed his knees up to his chest to leave his ass high in the air. Marco turned his head around to look as Jean got comfortable on the floor and pulled Marco’s legs to straddle his lap; Jean placed a kiss on each ass cheek before gripping one in each hand to spread them.

“I have my breakfast right here.” The words, once again, were slurred and a little hard to understand but that didn’t matter to Marco when the man dipped down to run his tongue through the slick that had collected at his entrance. 


	4. Leather Cleans Well

Marco was a screamer, Jean wouldn’t forget that, and he had heard enough of them over the past two days to be able to imagine them during the time he couldn’t wear his hearing aid. Jean, however, had a hard time imagining anything when Marco was bouncing on his lap like there was no tomorrow. After Hange left was a blur of tongues and fingers, he was pretty sure he came earlier as well but right now if was pretty hard to think. Marco had spent a small amount of time – at least it felt like a small amount of time to him – spread on his stomach across the floor with Jean’s tongue fucking his hole but Jean was pretty sure he preferred Marco the way that he was right now.

_Alpha!_

Jean had one hand on Marco’s lower back to support him and the other was pressed against the man’s chest to feel the rattling as he breathed and spoke. Marco was pretty good at finding his own spot, Jean was sure this wasn’t the first time _something_ had been inside his Omega, and once he did he did not let up. They were on the couch, Jean was sitting on the middle cushion with Marco straddling his lap and the man was using every ounce of strength he had to keep up the bruising pace he had set about 5 minutes ago. Marco’s fingers were gripping the back of the couch behind Jean’s head to provide more leverage for pulling himself up and all Jean could do was sit and marvel in the beauty and pleasure splayed out before him. Riding Jean’s fat cock had proved to be a little bit more of a challenge than Marco had originally imagined, or, rather, keeping the heavy shat from falling out of him was hard than he thought it would be, even with how tight he knew he was squeezing.

Marco was an absolute mess, it was if they hadn’t showered this morning, he was already covered in sweat again and his legs – along with Jean’s lap and probably the towel they had taken a moment to place under Jean – were soaked with slick once more. Marco’s thighs had been shaking since Jean ate him out earlier and they weren’t going to let up now, each time he rose the legs shook and the walls of Marco’s body tightened around him. Jean was _aching_ and his knot had already fully formed but he hadn’t cum yet, he could tell that Marco needed to cum but the man hadn’t taken one notion to suggest he was ready to finish just yet, Jean wanted to flip them over and drive him into the couch until he was filled with as much cum as Jean could possibly make. He wanted to pick Marco up, shove him against the wall, and ravish him until the waves of heat were satiated and then keep going until Marco couldn’t walk.

_Je-ahh! Jean! Yes!_

Marco slammed himself down onto Jean’s lap twice more before wrapping his legs under Jean’s thighs to anchor himself, he moved his hands to wrap around Jean’s neck, clenched once more, and came across Jean’s chest with a whimper. Most of the cum landed in the small valley between Jean’s pecks but he dripped down across his stomach and some of it even made of as far as his collar bone. Jean could never have imagined that having cum squirted across his chest, especially when he hadn’t even _touched_ his Omega, could be so beautiful and such a turn on. Marco pulled up once more, his face showing signs of overstimulation and his muscles fluttering against Jean’s cock, until just Jean’s crown was inside of him.

_Alpha…fill me._

Marco leaned forward to capture Jean’s lips and he slammed himself down in one move, he did so hard enough to force Jean’s large knot past his tight ring. Jean’s gasped and moaned into the kiss as the heat enveloped around the base of his cock, his hands flew to Marco’s ass and he started to cum. Jean rocked them both against the couch to create as much friction against his pulsing cock as possible, cumming in Marco and feeling the walls of his backside squeezing the it from his shaft was something he would never get tired of. One of Marco’s hands went away from his neck to grip at his tightening sack hard enough to cause Jean to buck up into Marco’s ass and he felt the ring tighten around him once more when the knot acted like it was going to be pulled from the man’s body.

Jean pressed his forehead against Marco’s chest as he felt his cock twitching against the hot, tight heat that was Marco’s ass and he was pretty sure nothing would ever beat the amazing feeling of cumming inside of his Omega, inside of the body that was molded perfectly to accept his cock. Marco’s hole held his knot so beautifully but it still allowed him just enough room to still thrust as he came.

“Mar-Marco…” Jean grunted as the last few shots of cum left his crown to land somewhere deep inside his lovely, sweaty, cum drunk Omega, he looked up once more to cup Marco’s face and kiss him.

Marco pulled back from the kiss to rock his hips, he was already hard again and his cock was red, pulsing, and leaking precum from the friction of Jean against his prostate. The third day of the heat was usually the peak and was supposed to bring the most need of the entire week to keep Jean on his toes but it seemed like that was today, unless it would possibly get worse for Marco, that was something Jean was having a hard time imagining. Marco stared into Jean’s lustful eyes as he ran a hand down his own chest until it was low enough to wrap his long fingers around his own cock.

_Jean…uh…_

Marco’s eyes fluttered closed and he picked up the pace he placed on his cock, he needed release; Jean wished he could bend over to take the shaft in his mouth, swirl his tongue around the tip and dip the tip of his tongue into the slit, Marco loved it when he did that this morning. Jean looked down to watch the precum leak from the swollen tip to coat Marco’s hand, he reached down with one hand to run his finger though the thick liquid and smear it all over the crown. Marco’s body hummed in satisfaction and his muscles began to flutter around Jean again, the overstimulation was almost painful but he could stand with it.

Marco’s hand fell away and Jean felt him brace himself back against Jean’s thighs to enjoy everything. Jean reached down and took the aching length in one hand and Marco’s straining sack in the other, massaging them both in time with him leaning forward to capture Marco’s left nipple in his mouth. Marco groaned, well, that’s what it felt like he did, and moved one hand to hold the back of Jean’s hair as his hips started to shudder, Jean sped his hand up and just a moment later Marco came across his chest one more time.

Marco’s breathing finally started to slow as he came down from his double-high and he leaned up until he was bearing all of his weight onto Jean’s lap, once again linking his arms around Jean’s neck to bring him in for a sloppy, relieved kiss. Marco’s body was releasing sweet, satisfied waves and Jean was pretty sure he was also but at this moment Marco smelled absolutely amazing, like sweat and submission. Jean spotted a box of tissue on the table beside the couch and he used a few of them to wipe the cum from his chest, making sure there was none on Marco either.

Marco’s breathing was deep and he was leaning forward against Jean’s shoulder, the heat and amount of strength each movement took out him kept him exhausted but Jean was more than happy to let him sleep. Jean gently wrapped his arms around Marco’s body to steady the Omega as he moved them to lay down on the leather couch, Jean pressed against the back and Marco on his side cradled in Jean’s arms against his chest. There was a blanket stretched across the top of the couch and he pulled it down to covers their bodies and used his legs to shimmy it down over their bottom halves. Jean nuzzled his nose into Marco’s hair, smiling as he heard the man start to gently snore.

 

~~~~~

The scent of Alpha is what brought Jean back to full consciousness, but it had also been Marco jolting against him and trying to turn away from his chest. Jean’s arms instinctually wrapped around Marco as a growl ripped from his throat and his eyes finally started to focus enough for him to see a person in the doorway of the apartment, it was Armin and the Alpha scent was one that Jean recognized from the when he pushed through to get to Marco.

_On my fucking couch? Marco, really? My leather couch? Is your nest not good e-fucking-nough?_

Armin stormed forward in their direction but the moment he reached out to grab Marco, Jean was suddenly up and ready to fight to protect what was his. Jean’s canines dropped, bared for the Omega to see as he pulled Marco closer to his chest and pulled the blanket up to cover Marco’s naked, exposed torso. It suddenly wasn’t Armin in front of him anymore, the Alpha quickly made his way into the room to force Armin behind him, both the Alpha’s now bared their canine to each other. Jean and the other Alpha did not break eye contact but he could feel Marco rubbing his sides under the blanket, most likely in an attempt to sooth him. Armin’s hands came to wrap themselves around the Alpha’s waist and his attention broke for just a moment to look back over his shoulder to make sure the smaller Omega was okay; Jean wanted to leap forward and attack him but Marco held him steady with his hands spread out on his chest.

_Jean, it’s okay._

Armin slowly stepped around the Alpha with his hands up to show that there was no threat to Marco, that’s all Jean cared about and Armin was fully aware of this. Armin smiled at Jean and reached behind him to push his hands against the Alpha’s stomach, trying to push him back towards the front door where he must have been waiting outside before Jean posed a threat.

_Arm, but Marco –_

_Eren._ Armin looked over his shoulder and gave the Alpha a stern look before turning back to make eye contact with Marco, avoiding Jean’s as much as possible. _He is with his Alpha, he is fine. I’m sorry guys, we didn’t mean to interrupt. Get off my fucking couch!_

Jean felt Marco shift just a bit more and just as soon as the front door was closed he threw the blanket off in order to fully inspect that Marco was okay. Jean knew that neither of the intruders had come close to touching them but he couldn’t rid himself of the desperate need to double-check that his Omega was not harmed. While Jean turned Marco over and lifted each of his limbs he almost missed the rumbling from the man’s chest to signal that he was speaking, he would have kept going with his inspection if Marco hadn’t grabbed him by the chin to pull their faces together.

_Jean? Are you okay? Hey, look, hey._

Jean noticed then that he was breathing heavily, his body felt incredibly hot, and he was emitting waves of anger that filled the room with a dangerous fog; he also noticed that Jean was shaking and sending out nervous waves of his own that made him even more alert. Jean stared at Marco’s face for a few more moments until the Omega smiled at him, reaching up to run the knuckles of one of his hands across Jean’s cheek bone.

_I’m okay, look, you protected me. You did so good._

Marco nuzzled into Jean’s neck and he practically began to purr, Jean then noticed that there was yet another heavy erection pressed against his body. Marco shifted them until Jean was lying flat on his back against the couch and being straddled across the chest by a pair of tanned, freckles thighs accompanied by a throbbing cock bouncing between his pecks. Jean let his hands ghost over Marco’s thighs and up his sides, splaying his fingers over the Omega’s stomach to feel him shudder. Marco gripped the arm of the couch under Jean’s head and shifted his hips until the head of his cock was bobbing under Jean’s chin.

_Please...J–ahh…_

Just as Marco started to speak Jean flicked the tip of his tongue out to caress the leaking crown just under his lips, massaging the slit and twisting one of Marco’s nipples at the same time. Jean quickly made contact with the lust-blow pupils of his lover and didn’t look away as he dipped his head down to take almost half of the hard shaft into his mouth; Marco gasped and slight bucked up into Jean’s mouth as he tried not to break the eyes contact that provided him with a perfect show of his inches going into Jean’s throat. Jean gripped at Marco’s body a little harder, knowing the Omega liked the pressured feeling on someone on top of him, he knew they hadn’t napped for very long and he willed himself to get hard. Jean’s body was absolutely exhausted and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Marco right now but it didn’t seem like it fazed Marco one bit, when one of Jean’s hands lingered around his back to slide a finger into his entrance Marco quickly grabbed it and took the fingers into his mouth instead.

“Marco.” Jean moaned a broken syllable that was supposed to be the man’s name and gave his cock a particularly hard suck when Marco swirled his tongue in between the fingers in his mouth.

Jean didn’t get any bit of warning, no shivers or vocalization, before the cock was pulled almost completely from his mouth and Marco came on his lips, cum dripping down his chin. Marco’s eyes shut as he came, he abandoned Jean’s fingers, and he nearly doubled over forward as the waves of orgasm flowed through him. It didn’t seem like a hard orgasm, Marco didn’t cum very much and he kept rather composed, but the scent that came from him after the finished stroking his high down was one of complete satisfaction.

Jean licked the cum from his lips and reached up to braced Marco’s chest as the shaky Omega started to fall forward against him, he gently pulled and tugged on Marco until he was cradled against his chest as he had previously been. Marco looked like he was about to fall asleep when he was, yet again, jerked from his sleepy state by a sound that Jean couldn’t hear; the Omega pulled himself from the couch, much to Jean’s dismay, and made his way back to the bedroom on jelly-like legs. He came back just a moment later with Jean’s phone in his hands and a smile on his face, Jean sat up slightly to reach out and take the phone from the man’s hands.

Jean turned the phone around just in time to see his mother’s face pop up on the screen as he scrambled to pull the blanket up to cover his naked chest, watching a smile stretch across the woman’s face. She began to throw signs out almost before Jean could gather enough color back in his face to pay attention to her.

 _Ahh, there is my Jean-bo!_ The woman paused for just a moment to scoot a little closer to the phone screen to get a better look at her son before she visibly shook with laughter. _You have a little something on your cheek, sweetheart._

Jean had been focusing more on her hands than her mouth so he didn’t realize she was speaking out loud also, until Marco pushed a clump of tissue against Jean’s cheek to wipe away a drop of cum that he had missed a few minutes ago. Jean blushed harder than he ever had in his life when he realized his mother had not only seen him mostly naked, but she had also seen Marco mostly naked when he answered the phone and seen his cum on Jean’s face.

_I just wanted to check up on you, you never came home the other night. I mean, all you had to do was tell me you were staying at your boyfriend’s house –_

Jean stopped her, bracing the phone against part of the blanket, and quickly started to make his own signs as Marco tried his best to get cuddled up under the area of blankets near Jean’s ankles.

 _He isn’t my boyfriend, mom! He’s –_ Jean paused for just a moment to take a peek at Marco over the top of the phone. _He’s my Omega, mom._

_Oh, baby, that is so great! Why didn’t you tell me that?_

_I just found out myself, mom._

Jean knew his mother would understand what he meant so he didn’t feel the need to elaborate on the reason he hadn’t come home. Marco started to rub the area behind Jean’s knee before a yawn pulled both of his hands away to cover his mouth.

_Someone sounds tired, been working him hard, honey?_

Jean blushed again and tried hard to hide the shaking of his hands at his mother’s comment.

_We aren’t going to talk about this. You are my mom._

Marco snuggled up close to Jean’s hip behind the phone so he and all of his naked glory was out of sight from Jean’s mother but constantly in teasing view for Jean, a constant reminder of their actions over the past few days.

_I’m just joking with you, sweetheart. I’ll go ahead and let you guys get back to each other but, next time, please, take a moment out of your busy schedule to let me know you won’t be home._

Jean smiled and nodded as his mother waved a farewell to him, calling one out to Marco as well – Jean felt the vibration of Marco’s chest against his leg when he responded – before she rolled her eyes and disconnected their conversation. Jean let his phone fall flat against his chest and struggled to take in a few more embarrassed breathes to calm himself from the conversation he had just had. His mother had always been an open-minded, forgiving woman but cum on his face was more than he had wanted one of his _friends_ to see, much less his mother.

 _So._ Marco shimmied up Jean’s side until he was pressed against the Alpha’s chest. _You feel like getting back to that busy schedule?_

Jean blushed as he felt Marco’s fingers slowly start to draw circles on the inside of his thighs as he started to mouth at the nape of his neck. Jean hummed and wrapped his arms around Marco’s ribs to pull him close, he danced his fingers up the Omega’s side before running one hand through his dark hair to pull him into a kiss. The kiss was gently, innocent, for a few moments before Marco’s fingers wandered up Jean’s thigh to his lap and pull a gasp from Jean’s lips when his fingers wrapped around him.

_That’s my Alpha._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was sure pizza had ever tasted as amazing as it did post-coital, he did have to admit he almost said, “Fuck it!” to the food when it involved him dismounting Jean’s lap for the Alpha to answer the door but he could see now that he made a reasonable decision because he had food in his stomach and a knot slotted in his body, he couldn’t be any happier. Jean was sitting back against the headboard with Marco laying between his legs against pillows to prop him up, the two of them were enjoying Netflix with their food.

“I still don’t see how you can eat that shit.” Marco plucked the last slice of his half of the pizza from the box behind the laptop to his left and took a sip from his water bottle.

“It’s good.” Marco could feel himself getting better at deciphering Jean’s muddled words.

“No, it’s blasphemous shit is what it is. Who the fuck puts pineapple on a pizza?” Marco could feel Jean’s chuckle to the core of his body and it perked a smile to stretch across his lips.

Marco finished his slice off quickly, licked the grease from his fingers, and rested his arms above his head to stretch his torso. The more Marco stretched the more he could feel Jean starting to soften enough for the cock to slip from his body but that was acceptable due to the fact that they had already watched two episodes of House MD. He rolled from the bed and strolled into the restroom long enough to pee and take a look at the fresh marks on his body, day two – day three if you counted the fact that it was now after midnight – and he was already coated in enough hickies and bite marks to not have a clean patch of skin left. The more Marco turned to inspect his body, the more he started to feel oddly stressed, he wanted more, needed more than this on him. He needed more Jean.

“Marco?” Jean was suddenly behind him in the mirror but Marco walked past him to the bed.

Marco pulled two pillows he had been laying on and arranged them up near the headboard, discarding the laptop and pizza box to the floor and replaced them with the blankets they had pushed off the bed earlier. This wasn’t enough, he didn’t have enough Jean in his room, where was Jean? Why didn’t his room smell like Jean? Jean?

“Hey, Marco?” Jean came to place a nervous hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face him.

“I need mo…more.” Marco realized he was starting to breathe a little heavier than before. He pushed past Jean’s hand to walk toward the living room but when he reached the door of his room and pulled it open, he quickly pushed it closed again when his nose was assaulted with the horrible smell of Eren. “Disgusting.”

“Marco, what is it?” The Alpha was shaking a bit but was emitting waves that were slightly on the verge of anger, afraid for the safety and reason for the distress of his Omega.

“Just, I need more pillows, blankets. It doesn’t smell…Jean…” Marco turned from the door and pressed his naked back against the treated wood. His stress level was rising, why didn’t he have enough of Jean? Jean had been there for three days now and had never left his side but he could still smell himself, there wasn’t enough Jean in this room.

“What do you need, Marco?” Jean came forward and wrapped the shanking Omega in his long arms, pulling him into his chest and burying his nose in the man’s dark hair. He pulled back to lock eyes with Marco, finding him to be looking all around the room, distracted by something.

“Nest – it doesn’t – pillows…” Marco’s hands gripped around Jean’s upper arms and his eyes settled on the bed.

“Marco?” Jean’s voice was hard to catch a tone in but his waves started to soften a bit. “You need more pillows? It doesn’t not smell good enough in here? Is that it, babe?”

Before Marco could answer Jean lifted him from the floor and carried him over to the bed, depositing him on the now pulled back sheets, and pulled them over both of their heads until the air underneath the blankets became thick with their breath. Marco was engulfed with Jean’s scent when the Alpha let out his protective waves, pulling the same scent from Marco’s pores and making it obvious that the Omega had been claimed by him.

“Jean…” Marco’s eyes fluttered closed and he pulled himself closer to the Alpha’s chest.

“Better?” Marco nodded because he knew Jean couldn’t see his face, even if he could feel the relief in his waves. “Want to maybe move to my house? You can’t get more me than that.”

Marco had been relived enough by the concentrated smell of Jean that he had nearly missed the question, would doing that even be safe? He pulled back and looked up to meet Jean’s questioning but smiling face. Jean wanted to take him to his own home, there would be nothing but Jean there.

“R-really?” Marco could feel arousal rising in his gut at the thought of a room that smelled of nothing but his Alpha.

“Mmm, like the idea?” Jean pulled one of Marco’s legs up over his hip and rubbed the small of his back. “I mean, I know you aren’t supposed to be like outside or whatever but it’s late, we should be fine. I don’t live too far away.”

“Please…need more of you…” Marco was drunk on the thought of a room of nothing but Jean and it certainly got his blood running.

Jean chuckled and slowly pulled the blankets down from above their heads, leaving them wrapped around Marco as he stood up to cloth himself, taking a moment also to find a set of clean clothes for Marco also. Marco felt a little more comfortable that Jean didn’t feel the need to ask him how to find everything, it was like he knew where the Omega would direct him. Jean settled on gathering a pair of jogging pants and a plain t-shirt because he knew Marco wouldn’t be spending much time clothed in them anyways. Marco slowly pulled himself out from under the blankets, finding the slight arousal making him weak and sluggish, in order to let Jean help him into his clothes and shoes.

“Let me write Armin a note.” Marco pulled a sheet of paper from a discarded binder and scribbled a short note on the it to let Armin know where he was going to be, he would place it on the kitchen table when they were leaving.

Marco gripped the handle of the door and was about to open it when he felt something being placed around his shoulders, it was Jean’s heavy jacket that he had been wearing when he barged into his room that first night. Jean reached down to lace their fingers together before gently pulling Marco’s bedroom door open and easing them out into the threshold of the living room they had been in earlier. They were quickly surrounded by the smell of Armin and Eren, coming to the conclusion that the pair had most likely come home after Jean had taken a short leave from the room to collect the pizza. The walk to the door was a little more difficult that Marco had originally thought it would be, slick was quickly gathering on his thighs and he was becoming more sluggish the farther they went but he knew he would be more uncomfortable the longer he stayed away from a proper Alpha-smelling nest.

“Here.” Jean pulled them to a stop at the front door and kneeled down in front of Marco to allow the Omega to straddle his back, Marco wouldn’t complain. Marco quickly latched onto the man’s back and let himself be hoisted from the ground – he noted that the Alpha did this with ease despite the fact that he must be flushed with arousal also – and was quickly carried from the deserted hallway to the harsh outdoors.

The wind outside was a little calmer than it had been for the past few days with only a slight breeze to surround them and didn’t carry any scents on it, making the trip to Jean’s Jeep a little bit easier on the both of them. Marco noticed that in the Alpha’s rush he hadn’t parked anywhere near a parking spot but had, in fact, came to a screeching halt on the curb just outside the building in direct violation of every parking rule on campus. He heard Jean groan when he saw a small paper fluttering in the wind but his concern was not on the paper itself as much as it was getting Marco into the vehicle, Jean snatched the paper from under the wiper and shoved it into the pocket on his jeans.

Marco was quickly surrounded by the wonderful smell of Jean’s car when the doors were closed, causing him to get more aroused even though he was trying to reign it in a bit so the Alpha wouldn’t have as hard a time driving; the car smelled like Jean’s normal musky smell mixed with saddle polish and hay, it flowed into his nose and mixed lovingly into the blood the flowed through his veins. Jean wound their fingers together after he reached over to buckle Marco in and proceeded to speed out of the campus parking lot before asking Marco to dial his mother and hold the phone up for him once she answered.

“Jean? Honey?” The woman sounded groggy as if she had been woken from a deep sleep.

“H-hi, Ms. Kirstein.” Marco was trying to control his breathing and not give away how desperate he was to have his Alpha back inside him.

“Marco, is Jean okay?” Marco then realized he had forgotten to start the video conversation, thusly apologizing before starting it and positioning it to get a good view of Jean as he passed under the lights. Marco tapped Jean on the leg to let him know his mother could see him.

Jean settled one of his knees under the steering wheel before reaching up to turn on the cabin light to rattling off a few signs so his mother could see them. He flashed his eyes from the road to her, Marco noticing the woman signing slower to provide him time to pay enough attention to the road before looking back at her. They came to a red light which caused Marco to fidget in the seat, he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and Jean reached over to run a shaky hand through his sweat-damp hair in an attempt to soothe him a bit.

“Hang in there, just a bit longer.” Jean gripped at his knee before returning his attention back to his mother and signing to her a moment longer before the light turned green.

Marco felt a particularly hard wave of heat rush through him, the phone fell from his hands as his back arched a bit and a small whimper fell from his lips. His body had become clammy, sweaty, and he was pretty sure Jean’s seat was going to be soaked in slick by the time they reached their destination. Marco needed to be out of his clothes, out of this seatbelt, he needed to be sprawled on a bed with his Alpha on him, in him, but that wasn’t really an open option right this second so he tried as hard as he could to keep him stress waves to a minimum because he knew he would feel better soon.

“Jean? Marco?” Marco then realized he dropped the phone but before he could fish it from the seat Jean found it and pushed it into the cradle on his dashboard. “Ahh, there you are.”

After a few more signs and a small laugh from his mother their conversation was over and Jean was able to focus completely on the road, going as far as to speed through the small town more than he normally would. Marco was just barely in his right mind enough to notice that they took the same route Marco normally would to get to the stables but instead of turning into the driveway they moved past it a few more miles to a smaller fenced in area of farmland. In the darkness it was hard for Marco to tell what the scenery looked like but it was one of the farthest things from his mind right now as they traveled down the bumpy driveway, Marco noted that a bumpy driveway was not ideal for an Omega in heat to endure and he was also pretty sure he had stressed Jean out quite a bit. He was more surprise that Jean had been able to keep himself so composed while driving but he was pretty sure it had been because he was so concerned with getting Marco to a comfortable area and help him though his discomfort.

Jean turned into the drive of a small house that was directly across the way from a larger one and swung the vehicle haphazardly up next to the porch but when he finally felt the seat belt buckle was finally released from Marco’s chest he could have cared less how unsafe his Alpha was driving. Marco let his body stretch out a bit more on the seat as Jean jumped down from his side of the car, slammed the door, and trotted around the front to pull Marco’s door open with intent; Jean pulled the jelly-like, whimpering Omega from his seat and held him bridal style as he pushed the door closed with his back and bounded up the stone porch steps. Jean had to bend awkwardly to juggle Marco’s limp boy and open the door to his home at the same time but he managed to do it without dropping the weak man to the floor.

The second the door was opened Marco was in another world, Jean’s scent was _everywhere_ and it overwhelmed him enough to almost cause him to blackout; he was pretty sure he had at one point because the next thing he knew Marco was settled on a mattress naked with Jean between his legs, grinding into him. Marco could barely register what was going on, he could smell nothing but Jean, under his head, above him, all around him and it felt like a prison he was happy to send the rest of his life in. He was brought back to consciousness when Jean finally pressed his hard cock into the dripping hole Marco was presenting for him.  

“Alpha!” Marco tried so desperately to wrap his legs around Jean’s waist but it was then that he noticed they were thrown over the man’s shoulders and he was being bent nearly in half, when had this happened?

Jean growled loudly and pressed even deeper into Marco, driving the man’s legs closer to his chest and opening him as wide as possible as the Alpha bottomed out. Marco dipped his head back deep into the pillows around him and was completely soaked through to the bone with the Alpha’s scent and thrusts all at once, Marco felt totally and completely at peace and it was obvious that it pushed Jean farther. Jean braced his arms on either side of Marco’s head and _slowly_ pulled out until just the crown of his cock remained inside the tight ring of Marco’s body, enjoying the feeling of the Omega squirming underneath him and trying to use his shoulders as leverage to thrust on his own. As he leaned forward to scoop Marco’s lips in a deep kiss Jean thrusted harshly into Marco’s hole to hit his bundle of nerves almost immediately.

“J-Jea – Alph – yes!” Marco’s back cracked as he arched, trapping his aching length in between their bodies and, with one more thrust to his nerves, Marco suddenly came across his own chest. “Ahh!”  

Jean rocked slowly into the tightening cavern and worked hard to control his own need to finish because he could tell that Marco was still not done, if the Omega’s waves didn’t tell him he could look down and see that Marco’s cock was still painfully hard. Marco wound his fingers deep into Jean’s undone hair as the man leaned down to suck at his nipples and, in time, sped up his thrusts to set a blinding pace aimed directly at his prostate again.

Marco could feel every inch and every vein of Jean’s thick cock as it slid in and out of his slick drenched body, making contact with every ridge inside his backside as he was rocked deeper into the mattress with each harsh thrust. Marco felt like he was filled to the brim with Jean, he couldn’t take any more even if he needed it and he certainly felt more than satisfied with the amount he had at this point. Marco’s body felt like jelly and each thrust created more pleasure to send him deeper into the abyss that was his Alpha, _his_ Jean.

“Omega…” Jean had pulled up from Marco’s nipples to look deep into his eyes as he spread his knees further to brace his body and, even though his thrusts slowed, plunged his cock as deep into Marco’s body as he could manage until the forming knot was close to binding them.

“Pl-please…Alpha…Jean…” Marco gave a loud moan between each of his moans as he felt the press of the knot and craved the feeling of being stretched by it.

Marco needed Jean’s knot, need it to stretch him as he felt white hot strings of the Alpha’s cum coat the inside of his body, he needed them to be bound together but he also needed to cum, he needed to cum so much that he thought he was going to burst. Each thrust to his prostate brought him so much closer but he felt as if he was never going to get enough of how amazing Jean’s cock felt as he pressed it in as deep and as hard as he could.

“Cum, Omega.” Jean let the momentum of his thrust to bounce his hips against Marco’s ass and thrust again. “Cum again.”

“Jean!” Marco gripped his hair when the Alpha reached in between them to tug harshly at his sore, red angry cock until he was spilling against their chests for a second time. “Yes!”

Marco tried his hardest to pull in large breaths of air when Jean thrusted faster, growls leaking from his throat as he felt Marco cumming around his cock and suddenly Jean was gone from Marco’s body. Jean quickly twisted Marco’s body until he was straddling on of Marco’s legs with the other still thrown over his shoulder and rubbed the head of his cock against the fluttering hole that he wanted to be sucked back into. Marco screamed when Jean thrusted just the head of his cock into the hole and back out again, leaving the Omega empty again.

“Fill me…” Marco gripped one of Jean’s pillow in both his hands and shoved his face into it, drawing in large breaths of the male’s scent.

“Beg for it.” Marco would, he knew he could, he would do anything to have the Alpha buried inside of him.

“P-please! Alpha!” He tried to roll his hips back but Jean gripped them tightly to halt his movements but it did nothing to stop him from shaking so hard. “F-fuck me, please! Take me, Alpha!”

“Marco.” Jean whispered the Omega’s name sweetly and smiled down at him for just a moment before he plunged his cock back inside the wet ring of muscle that was calling for him.

Marco wailed for the Alpha as he was so suddenly stretched and he felt Jean’s grip on his hips loosen just enough for him to roll his hips back to meet the thrusts he gladly accepted. Marco could feel Jean’s knot quickly getting bigger and the waves rolling off the Alpha begged for release and Jean’s thrust started to get a little sloppy, he was going to get that knot soon and the thought of that sent over the edge for a third, uncontrollable time. Marco used one of his own hands to reach down and take his shaft in a hard grip, tugging it in time with Jean’s rough, deep thrusts. Jean started down into his eyes with lustful intent as he watched Marco swipe his thumb over the slit of his cock and rub the leaking precum across the heavy tip.

“Breed me…” Jean’s eyes rolled back in his head at Marco’s demand and he slammed his knot directly past the ring of muscle to link them together.

Marco felt his final orgasm tear through his body as Jean’s knot – he was pretty sure this was the biggest knot Jean had ever given him – stretched him better than he could have ever imagine and the spasms of his body helped rock Jean though his own orgasm. Marco’s eyes quickly started to be shrouded in darkness and he could feel himself starting to black out as Jean’s cum coated the walls of his ass and the Alpha gripped roughly at his legs. He was passing out but before he did he felt more cum flow from the tip of his own cock, he was cumming again, uncontrollably and he watched through lidded eyes as Jean dipped his fingers though it and suck them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter suck? I know I took so long to write it, ugh do you guys hate it? >


	5. ABCs

Jean wasn’t aware he was buried balls-deep in Marco until his orgasm brought him to full consciousness and the pleasure from knotting the Omega jarred him awake. It was still dark outside but the light coming from the bathroom allowed him to see that Marco was on his stomach, a pillow shoved under him to hold his ass in the air, but Jean could tell that he was still asleep by the way his chest rose when he breathed, despite being a leaking, cock-filled mess.

“Fuck…”

Jean leaned forward to rest his head on Marco’s back and kissed between his shoulders, he brushed his hair behind his ears as he fought to catch his breath. He gripped Marco’s hips and gently tried to lower them both down onto the bed without waking him up but he immediately felt bad when the man’s cock sprung up, no longer being caged by the pillow, even though the pillow looked soaked with cum. Jean had been totally and completely incorrect yesterday, the third day was, in fact, the worst day so far. 

Jean looked over Marco’s shoulder to see the clock, letting him know that is was just after four in the morning, meaning they hadn’t been asleep for more than an hour. Was this the first time he had taken Marco in his sleep? He found himself hoping that it was even though he was pretty sure Marco would tell him it was fine.

“Ahh!” Jean couldn’t hold back the cry when Marco’s walls tightened around him and he came again, watching as Marco’s cock twitch on its own, untouched.

Jean pulled Marco back against his chest and reached around to take the still-hard cock in his hand, he knew it would mean overstimulation for himself but Marco needed him. He felt a noise rumble through the man’s chest – he guessed it to be a moan – and smiled at the way his back arched just at the small touch, if he reacted this way just from being gripped then Jean was under the impression he must have been asleep the entire time Jean had fucked him and had not touched himself. Jean could feel arousal pool in his stomach again just at the thought of Marco cumming, just by having his Alpha’s cock inside him.  

“Feel good baby?” Jean didn’t know if Marco was awake enough to hear him, or understand him for that matter, but the thought of him having a wet dream just from the sound of his voice was exciting.

Jean pumped Marco in time with nuzzling into the engorged scent gland just under the man’s jaw, filling his lover’s ear with sultry words. Marco may have been asleep but he reacted in the way that Jean expected that he would even if he were awake. Jean watched as his thighs twitched with every word, breaths catching in his chest, and his fingers grasping at the blankets with each pump of his cock.

“You look so pretty, Marco. My cock in you.” Jean had to grind his teeth when Marco’s body squeezed around him, the man’s back arching violently enough to pull Jean’s hips forward across the bed. “Good boy.”

Jean pressed his lips against the back of Marco’s shoulder before moving up to take a long sniff through his hair, taking a small chunk of flesh in his teeth and biting down. He felt another rumble go through Marco’s throat before feeling his legs kick out, his back pop, and his cock twitch, covering Jean’s hand in cum. Jean had snuck his extra arm under Marco’s neck and used it cradle the Omega as he nodded through his orgasm.

Jean could feel the tension that remained in Marco’s body and the waves that rolled off the man’s skin made the Alpha nervous he wasn’t doing enough to please him and the day was just getting started. He looked down over Marco’s body, noting each quiver and shake, before realizing the Omega was still painfully hard, as if most of the night hadn’t even happened yet. Jean moved his arm down to take the hard cock in his other hand, dropping the free hand down to cup at Marco’s balls, the man responding by jumping slightly before sinking into his touch.

“There you go.” He pumped Marco harder, feeling the man’s balls twitch in his hands as he juggled them gently. “Come on, baby, cum for me.”

Jean licked a stripe up Marco’s neck, letting his tongue press on the gland like a weight and feeling it pulse against him while Marco’s body bowed against him. Jean’s canines dropped instantly in response to the waves of need Marco’s body started sending out when the Alpha touched the gland again. One of Marco’s hands shot up to grip at the back of Jean’s neck and he felt his face being pressed into the gland, he let a smile stretch across his face before running the tip of his teeth over the skin.

Marco’s body arched even more and Jean felt his knot shrink just enough to allow his hard cock to slip free from Marco’s hole to thump against the mattress. Jean immediately jumped up, giving Marco’s body a shove to knock him on his back to allow Jean to crawl in between his jelly-like legs. Marco’s eyes slowly opened to reveal lust-blow pupils and drool slipping from the right side of his mouth, a sight Jean would never let leave from his mind for the rest of his life.

_Jean…Alpha…please…_

Jean reached down to take his wet cock in his hands, covered in the Omega’s slick and his own cum that hadn’t had time to settle in the man’s body, and gave it a few good pumps. Marco crooked his own hands under his knees and pulled his legs back, putting on a lewd demonstration of spreading himself for his lover and smiling at the delicious groan Jean must have let slip.

_Fuck me…please. I need you…need your cock…more._

Jean lined himself back up with Marco’s entrance and pushed in slowly, feeling the overly-loosened muscle give into the small amount of force he put behind his thrusting. He knew he was being noisy, at least grunting wildly, because being hard again after knotting was a little out of his control, most of the arousal being in response to Marco’s, but it felt so amazing. He leaned forward to capture Marco’s lips, slipping his arms under Marco’s shoulders to brace himself against the bed to control his thrusts. Marco wound his fingers through Jean’s hair to stop their kiss and bring the man to look at his face again.

_I don’t want to ruin – ahh fuck, yes – ruin the mood or anything but_ , he gasped and threw his head back into the pillows when Jean found his spot, _how long have we been going at it?_

“I don’t know.” Jean couldn’t tell how loud he was speaking but he really didn’t care at the moment.

Jean spread his knees a bit more when he felt Marco’s walls tighten around him again, almost dropping his head back between his shoulders and losing eye contact with the sweaty, hard Omega beneath him. Being sheathed inside Marco’s cum-filled, slick-soaked, loose body felt blindingly amazing, the wet surrounding him had to be making the lewdest noises and he found himself feeling frustrated that he couldn’t hear them, couldn’t hear Marco screaming for him. Marco’s hands gripped his face and pulled his attention back to look him in the eyes, finding the wet orbs filled with need.

_Feels so good. I love you, Jean._

“Fuck!” Jean’s eyes started to fall closed as he felt the impending weight of orgasm settle in his lap. “So close, Marco…”

_I know_ , _I can feel you twitching. It feels so good, Alpha._ Marco’s hands went from his face down to twist Jean’s nipples, pulling a gasp from his lungs and making a smile stretch across Marco’s face in accomplishment.

“Goddamn, I want you to cum so bad, your waves are driving me insane.”

_Let me ride you, please._

Jean felt himself choke a bit at the request but also felt himself being flipped over by Marco’s movements to change their positions, finding the flip to happen in a blur of limbs and kissing. Jean now found himself on the mattress, surrounded by the sweaty, cum-covered blankets that had previously soaked up Marco’s body with the beautiful Omega seated flush in his lap.

_You feel so fucking good, Jean._ Marco ran his hands up the Alpha’s chest, dragging his nails across the skin and leaving red lines.

Jean watched in amazement as Marco pulled himself up the first time, he could see the wetness of his cock as it came from Marco’s body but closed his eyes when his lover dropped back down to smack against his thighs. The change in position made it possible for Jean’s cock to slip deeper into Marco’s dripping hole, making the man keen and arch in pleasure when Jean’s cock struck his prostate as it slipped into his body.

Jean quickly found himself speechless as Marco started to work, watching as the freckled body above him dripped with sweat, its muscles twitching with each rise and fall, and the hard cock against his stomach twitch with each drop of Marco’s hips. His head dropped forward as he started to bounce with intent, dropping back onto Jean’s hard cock with all of his weight and all of this movement made it incredibly difficult for Jean to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t stand to miss any facial expression or words that Marco might give him.

“S-slow…fuck!” Jean’s hands gripped at Marco’s furiously moving hips, fighting to hold back the pressure he felt in his knot, the want to bind them back together and fill the Omega. “Shit, I’m gonna cum again, Marco. I’m sorry, I can’t stop…I can’t–”

Jean’s sentence was interrupted by a deep groan that penetrated his ears, filling his head with the sounds of his Omega as Marco’s back arched to an unbelievable degree. The Omega bounced once more before freezing, rising, and falling one last time, sucking the large knot below him deep into his body. Marco crashed onto Jean’s chest, the Alpha moving to hold the poor man’s head, tilt it sideways, and sinking his canines into his throat to let the scent gland fill his mouth. Marco jerked, gripping Jean’s shoulders as he let his own orgasm flow though his body and covering both of their bodies with hot, thick cum.   

“Christ!” Jean himself arched also as his orgasm crashed down upon him, nearly causing him to black out from pleasure, but it was nearly beaten by the feeling of Marco continuously cumming.

Jean’s high crashed into a pool of exhaustion as a sudden wave of completion and surrender filled the room, coming directly from the body above his own, a body that was still releasing steady strings of cum onto his stomach. Marco had braced his hands back against the pillows behind Jean’s head to steady himself as his hips rocked in time the ropes as they left his body. Jean watched the show in front of him until his breath had regulated and his hips had become numb, but Marco was still not finished, still rocking, and still entranced in his extended orgasm with his mouth hanging open.

“B-babe?” Jean spoke as softly as he could manage, not even knowing if the word came out loud enough for Marco to hear, but it certainly got the attention of the Omega.

Marco sat up, his eyes, which had previously been squeezed shut, cracked open and rolled around for a moment before finding Jean’s, lighting up and accompanying a hazy smile on his face. It was obvious that Marco was trying to speak, his lips quivering, but he was overwhelmed by his ever-present orgasm that was still coursing through his veins. The cum wouldn’t stop, given it has lessened substantially after Jean’s torso was thoroughly painted in white and clear fluid, but Marco’s now-flaccid member was still leaking.

_F-Fuck, it just – ahh! – w-won’t…won’t stop…how do-do I s-stop…_

“It’s okay.” Jean ran his fingers down each one of Marco’s thighs, watching the skin underneath his touch tremble and make the cock twitch momentarily. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Marco huffed out what Jean thought was a laugh and he watched as the man’s shoulders started to relax and his hands came forward to splay across Jean’s dirty chest. It took a few minutes but Marco’s cock finally stopped leaking and he was finally able to take in a breath of relief, looking into Jean’s eyes with his own that showed absolute exhaustion.

“Better?”

Marco nodded slowly as he pushed himself up to sit back atop Jean’s lap, letting the Alpha wrap his fingers around Marco’s thighs, caressing them with his fingertips. Jean traced hearts over Marco’s lower back, and back up his spine to feel its ridges as he bent over to give him a kiss; they would have stayed like this if there wasn’t a bucket of cum between them.

“Bath?”

Jean felt a rumble slip across Marco’s lips before a smile stretched across them, soon accompanied by the Omega sitting up in full view again. Jean braced himself against the bed and sat up as gently as he could even though he knew it was impossible to actually jostle the Omega from his lap because of the knot. The movement pulled on the muscles the surrounded him but Jean pushed through the overstimulation until he was able to put his feet firmly on the ground, lift the two of them from the bed, and properly balance Marco as the man wrapped his legs around his waist to walk them into the big bathroom across the room.

Jean sat down on the side of the tub with his Omega straddling his lap, the man’s legs hanging limp from the knot still sending bolts of pleasure through his limbs, and let the tub fill with hot water along with a decent amount of lavender oils. He took time washing the both of them, trying hard not to notice how cute Marco looked as each swipe of the wash cloth brought him closer and closer to falling asleep cradled against Jean’s chest. Marco hummed each time the Alpha reached up to run a wet hand through his hair and brought his legs up further around Jean’s hips so Jean could reach his lower back and finish their bath.

They both seemed to lose track of how long they sat in the tub but it was certainly long enough for the water to become lukewarm and their skin to prune. Marco had long since fallen asleep against Jean’s chest but the longer he sat there and stared at the beautiful man against him, the less he wanted to shift them or wake his lover, despite how exhausted he was. For the first time since the start of the morning Jean felt completely at peace, Marco’s heat waves had subsided for more than a single moment, instead being replaced by waves of satiation and content, and the Alpha’s urge to knot the man had been fulfilled as well to be replaced by the need to hold him. Marco soon began to shiver as the water got colder but it did not wake him.

“Here, lets’ get you out.” Jean whispered as he leaned up slowly, having long ago slipped free from Marco, and pulled a towel from the stack on a chair next to the tub.

Marco grumbled only when Jean shook him slightly to bring him awake enough to climb out of the tub, draping a towel around his shoulders and standing them both up together. After helping Marco dry his body off and giving the man a pair of his boxers, Jean fitted the bed with a clean pair of sheets and pulled the Omega onto the mattress. Within seconds of pulling the covers over his shoulders and shoving his nose into Jean’s chest, Marco found himself surrounded by the Alpha’s arms as he slipped into a heavy slumber, quickly to be followed by the Alpha himself.

“I love you.” Jean pressed the statement into a kiss and molded it against Marco’s forehead and he could have sworn he heard a verbal reply as he drifted into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How the hell did you get in my kitchen?”

Jean’s voice woke Marco from his slumber, well, Jean’s voice, a rush of angry Alpha waves, and the wonderful, unmistakable smell of bacon. He observed that his body had mostly returned back to normal, signaling what must have been the end of his heat, and this was mostly determined by the fact that Jean hadn’t already exploded over the fact that someone was in his house. He remembered the book for his injection saying his heat could be short or long, depending on the person, but he expected it to last longer than the two and half days that it had but at least it had happened instead of him dying.

“You know, the GPS led me four other houses before I found this one?”

Armin, and where there was Armin there was–

“You don’t have to be so goddamn rude.” Eren’s voice carried down the hall and into the bedroom where Marco and their makeshift nest of pillows was but it seemed to be muffled and slightly electronic.

"Y-you’re in my house!” Jean’s voice was that of someone that was baffled.

“He’s making you breakfast.” A few bouts of laughter followed that statement, giving Marco the notion that Eren must be on Armin’s phone or computer and, thankfully, not actually in the house.

A growl came forth and Armin sighed loudly, both of them being a sign that Marco needed to get up before something got out of hand, this furthering the belief that Jean could at least see Eren. He rolled over and looked around until he was able to find a pair of Jean’s sweatpants, slipping them over his hips before making his way down the hallway.

“Jean, what the fuck is going on in here?”

As the kitchen came into view he found Armin sitting at the table and Jean at the opening of the hall, not letting anything past him to where Marco was. Armin was eating, a tableful of food sprawled out in front of him to suggest that he had been there longer than just the few minutes Jean had been awake, and had his computer sitting next to him with Eren’s face plastered across an open Skype window.

“Marco, thank fuck.” Armin stood up and came toward him, stopping only when Jean stepped into his path, in turn causing Eren to step call out a warning.

Jean, having not the ears to hear him coming from the room, used Armin’s reaction to discover his love coming up the hall, turning to extend a hand to his direction and stepping a little more into the hall as Eren’s small presence in the house became a bother for him.

"Jesus, if you send out anymore testosterone Armin and I will become Alphas, now stifle that shit.” Marco ran a hand through his hair and came up to stand next to Jean.

His Alpha had a pair of sleeping shorts pulled lowly around his hips and looked like he had been in the process of pulling on a shirt because the article was only thrown over his head. Armin had on his riding clothes but was busy eating, only looking up when he heard Marco coming down the hallway, having been looking in the direction of his computer most of the other time.

"What in the hell are you doing here?” Marco grimaced, sending Armin a look that beckoned a serious answer.

“I needed to come check on you, make sure you were–”

“And if you would have come here and we had been in the middle of something, you are fully aware you could have gotten hurt, could have gotten me hurt?” Armin’s head dropped down for a moment to look down at his food. “How the hell did you get in here anyway?”

“Marco, don’t give him shit this morning, he really was worried. All he wanted to do was–” Marco quickly rolled his eyes, already no in the mood to listen to Eren, and stormed over into Armin’s personal space to reach over and slam the computer shut; there was an immediate rush of relief that came from Jean just from having the Alpha’s face gone.

“My dad taught me how to pick a lock.” Armin spoke quietly, as if the test the waters, but didn’t bring his head up because he realized that Marco was right and he certainly wasn’t going to challenge the fact that he had closed the computer.

“Of course he did. You could have at least let me know you were coming, shit head.” Marco ruffled a hand through Armin’s hair, dislodging the bun he had situated at the top and pulled on one of his earrings playfully.

“Shut the fuck up, sit down, and eat your goddamn bacon,” Armin chuckled as he nudged his head back toward the plate of obviously overcooked pork, just the way Marco liked it.

Marco rolled his eyes again and looked back at Jean, whom he found leaning against the wall as he gathered his hair into a ponytail, he reached his hand back and pulled the calmed Alpha to sit at the table with them. Jean’s waves were still protective but less dangerous than they previously were, putting both of the Omegas at ease even though it was pretty obvious that Armin didn’t give a shit about was Jean wanted.

“Eren isn’t here why, and why does it still _smell_ like he’s here?” Jean’s voice, even if it wasn’t still thick with sleep, was hard for Armin to understand so Marco repeated his question.

“Oh, yea, no, I told him he was not allowed to come because he would do nothing but want to swing his dick around even if I wasn’t in danger. Plus, you know, what you said earlier about you guys being in the middle of something, yea, I didn’t want to have him in here.” He pushed a spoon of eggs into his mouth before handing them each a plate that he must have found while rummaging around in Jean’s cabinets. “I drove his truck because I didn’t know where you lived, much less if my car could get down a dirt road and I am glad I made that decision because it rained yesterday and the roads are a fucking mess out there.”

“And you just thought it was okay to make yourself at home?” Marco pulled some food onto his plate, laughing when Jean just ate from his plate instead of making his own.

“No, I came to get you because it is hard for me to practice that fucking jump when you aren’t there. Everyone else is like, ‘Oh, Armin, you were so close,' fucking liars. I can’t see what I’m doing wrong but you can.” Armin sat back and pulled his legs up in the chair. “That and you still have my earring and I wanted it back.”

“What?” Marco’s fingers shot up to his nose, feeling around for the pointy end of the blue metal Armin had lent him a few days ago. “Fuck, I knew I would forget.”

"Yea, I knew you would, too.”

They stayed like this for a bit longer, Jean going silent long enough for his eyelids to drop closed and his head to fall to the side against the wall. He had been up for the nearly the past three days straight tending to Marco and he would have most likely spent this entire day sleeping had been for Armin’s intrusion. Armin and Marco spoke quietly, mostly planning on when he was going to come back to the stables for practice – most certainly not today because he and Jean needed rest – but they also took the time to clean the kitchen while the Alpha slept.

“So, was everything okay, like, did everything go well?” Armin was climbing back into the truck and making sure he pulled one of Eren’s jackets around himself toward off the smell of Jean’s house. “It ended a bit early didn’t it? You don’t think, you know…”

“I’m sure it’s just my body metabolizing the medicine faster than I expected. I’m sure I would know if I was, they say your smell changes.” Marco stood next to the open door of the truck, one hand resting of Armin’s knee and the other holding onto the door frame.

“I can’t smell anything other than Jean, if I’m going to be honest with you.” Armin laughed and started the truck. “Now, go back and sleep. Just text me later, okay? I will come back out here, don’t think I won’t.”

“Get the fuck out of here.” Marco pushed the door closed and stepped back onto the porch. “I love you, shit face."

“I love you, too.”

Marco stood in the doorway until he watched Eren’s truck disappear up the road from the driveway, waiting until he was sure the Omega wouldn’t be coming back before turning back into the house and locking the door behind him. Jean had slipped forward to let his head rest against the table. Marco made his way over but he was careful in his movements so as not to frighten the Alpha if he were to wake. He gripped Jean’s shoulders carefully and tried to shake him awake but all the man did was groan lowly.

“C’mon, babe.” Marco put his lips against Jean’s ears and let the breath from his statement tickle the shell of the man’s body, stirring him.

Jean sat up and run his hands over his face, standing up slowly to bring himself chest-to-chest with Marco. He wrapped his arms around Marco and pulled him in close, pushing them both back toward the comfort of the bedroom. Marco was giggling by the time the mattress met his back because Jean had taken it upon himself to shower the Omega in kisses and sweep his legs out from under him to carry him the rest of the way.

Jean pushed Marco into the mattress, pulling the heavy blankets up around them and cuddling the Omega deep into his chest. Marco smiled up at his lover, twisting their legs together and loving the way Jean’s face tilted up into a lazy smile. He wanted to tell Jean how much he loved him, fill the man’s ears with praises and worship but he found himself disappointed in the fact that he couldn’t hear him; his waves must have given him away.

“What’s wrong?” Jean pulled them apart just enough to be able to see Jean’s face clearly.

“You remember what Hange said? About maybe being able to get you implants?” Jean didn’t say anything but waited to see if there was anything else Jean needed to say. “What – how does that – I mean. I’m sorry.”

"Marco, I can’t tell you how bad I want to be able to hear you but that shit is expensive and…it isn’t something that happens immediately.” Marco didn’t know what Jean was talking about but he suddenly felt bad about bringing it up. “I will talk to them about it though because I hate not being able to hear you.”

Jean swiped a hand through Marco’s hair, tugged on one of his earrings, and kissed his forehead before reaching under the blankets to pull Marcos hands up. Jean made a face that led Marco to watch him and not draw his hands away, as if the Alpha meant to show him something.

“Until I can, if I ever do, manage to get them, how about I teach you how to sign?”

That wasn’t something Marco had ever imagined he would need to learn, he didn’t know how much he could desire to learn something until now, until they were in this very moment when Jean was offering to teach him an easier way for them to communicate.

“Please.” That was all Marco could manage to breathe out and it probably sounded a lot more pathetic than he thought.

The first sign Jean made was one that Marco assumed was one to catch attention, it was merely swiped from the crown of his head outward.

“Hello.”

Marco imitated the sign and must have done it in a sufficient manner because Jean nodded, smiling when Marco blushed. The next sign was more though and a bit harder to catch. Jean rubbed his knuckles together, thumbs up, put two fingers to his lips, pushed them out, and pointed over to Marco but this one stumped him. Jean raised his eyebrows, a signal that he wouldn’t just give up so easily; Marco imitated the sign, getting a few corrections from Jean, until the Alpha was content with it.

“How are you?” He punctuated each word with a representation of the sign.

Jean’s next sign started with a flat palm against his chest, going down to swipe a finger across the back of his hand, knock four fingers – two from each hand – together, swipe over his hand again, and bring his pinky finger to his lips Marco laughed at his first try, having Jean repeat the sign a few more time before actually attempting it again, but after a few minutes Jean was happy with it as well.

“My name is…” He then showed Marco how to spell his own name, followed by Jean spelling out his.

Jean then showed him how to sign out each letter of the alphabet, slowly, about six letters at a time, until he was able to repeat them on his own without making very many mistakes along the way.

“I can’t promise I will remember any of this.” Marco chuckled and put his hands across Jean’s face.

He knew it would take more than just an hour or so worth of practice to learn how to sign but it was an unknown amount of time that he was more than willing to give to his love, he would give Jean the rest of his life.

                “You’re doing good.” Jean kissed the side of Marco’s hand and nuzzled into the other, looking into the Omega’s eyes with love.

“Can I ask you something?” It was a question Marco didn’t know if he should bring up now but it was one they didn’t need to be scared of.

“Of course.” Jean’s brows furrowed as if he expected a question he wasn’t ready to answer.

“Do you want pups one day?” Marco didn’t meet his gaze but instead looked straight into his chest, in fear of the answer for some reason.

Jean did not answer right away but did pull Marco quite a bit closer, wrapping one hand around the back of his head and the other around the small of his back. Marco instantly regretted asking the question because he thought Jean was now under the impression for that being the reason his heat ended earlier than he expected it to, but he also wondered if Jean even knew that could end a heat early. Jean finally pulled away to take Marco’s face in his hands, boxing the freckled cheeks in his fingers and looking into each of his eyes.

“As long as they came out looking half as beautiful as you are then I will love all the pups you could ever give me.”

Marco’s voice caught in his throat, he had only known this man for weeks, he didn’t even know his favorite color but he knew that he loved this man. He loved this man, this _Alpha_ , more than he could ever describe and to hear him say as much about the possibility of children made him love him even more.

“Is that something you worry about?” Jean rose one eyebrow questioningly but still had a smile across his face.

“I just wanted to know. I know we haven’t really known each other for very long and haven’t really gotten time to really get to know each other, but I still felt like it was an important question.” Marco blushed again and let his eyes skip down over Jean’s arms and naked chest.

“We have the rest of our lives to figure each other out, Marco, there isn’t any rush.” Jean’s voice dropped to a low, slurred hum but it didn’t make the statement any less precious.

Jean pulled his hands away, pressing one to his chest before crossing both arms over it and placing an open palm to Marco’s sternum, ghosting his fingers over the skin just under his collarbone. Marco pondered over the signal for just a moment, trying to guess what it was Jean was saying even though he thought he recognized it.

“I’m sorry, I feel like I should know what that means but I don’t.” Marco couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than whisper even though he knew the volume of his voice didn’t matter.

Jean repeated the movements once more before pulling Marco close to his body again, sending out waves to blanket the Omega in sheer emotion, and emotion that clouded his eyes and made him feel comforted in a way he did not know was possible. He felt as if he would never know anything other than this amount of happiness.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is ong over do so enjoyyyy!!!!
> 
> Okay, so, I have included a bit of sign language in here. I used an Android app called Mimix to translate the signs because I do not know ASL or other forms of sign language. The app is supposed to have provided to physical translations for ASL sign language but I want to go ahead and apologize if any of it is incorrect, note I also tried to describe them as best I could. With that said, if you have a better way of describing them please add it in the comments below and I will change it, ESPECIALLY if I am wrong. Thank you!!!


	6. They Call Me Doctor Feel Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few notes for the follwoing chapter, and probably every chapter following. 
> 
> BOLDED AND ITALICIZED WORDS = sign languarge  
> ITALICIZED WORDS ALONE or IN QUOTATIONS= spoken words that are communicated through lip reading  
> ITALICIZED WORDS BY THEMSELVES = inner thoughts

Jean was surrounded by more chaos than he realized happened behind the scenes of a jumping competition. The trainer, Levi, was surrounded by a group of helpers while he used a blackboard, in great detail, to map out where each jump was to be placed, making sure each person took notes and measurements. Armin, even though he wasn’t included in this portion of the competition, checked the tack that belonged to the other three members of their team in order to ensure each piece was cleaned and presentable. Marco and the other three competitors were meticulously grooming their horses before it was time to tack them and saddle up. The rest of the back was sectioned off for each competition team and, regardless of the fact that there was only a low rumble of noise to be heard if it was possible for Jean to do so, nervousness and readiness filled the air and made it heavy with seriousness.

The Alpha stood next to Marco's tethered horse, obviously out of his element, and watched as the Omega tediously wrapped the golden legs of the horse in a pearl-white pad that highlighted the deep color of his skin. The man, however, seemed flustered because each time he approached Beast's front-right leg, the horse would favor it and pick it up from the ground; after several tries the wrap was abandoned and replaced by Marco's slender fingers, checking for heat or tenderness.

“What is it?” Jean crouched down alongside Marco, only to find the man to look stumped.

**_Nothing_** _._ Marco was quick to sign in response, immediately returning his hands to his horse and searched again for any issues.

Marco rubbed the stallion's thick leg down once again before nodding his head in satisfaction and reached for the wrap once more. Content, Jean returned to his upright position and leaned back against the wall Beast was tied to, looking over the horse’s back in search of a clock to give himself an idea for how long Marco had left to prepare. Before he could get the clock focused in enough to read it, he saw Beast's ears pin back just as the stallion kicked his leg out in Marco’s direction. Jean reached down in an attempt to pull the man back only to be met by him jumping up. Marco slapped Beast in the chest, the noise having obviously being loud enough to pull the attention of a few of the other riders, and jerked his halter to make the stallion look him in the eyes. Beast spun his flank around and acted as if he were trying to pull the wall down, but still mindful that Marco was in close proximity to him.

_What the hell is your problem?_ The horse pulled back but not hard enough to get out of Marco's hold. _There Is nothing wrong with your leg, nothing. Please, please, please, cooperate with me._

Marco kept the large stallion in his grasp long enough for its ears to relax and eyes to soften before undoing the tie and leading him around their small area. Jean watched for any sign that the stallion’s leg was bothersome, only to be faced with a completely sound horse, one that should not be giving them an issue. He was re-tied after a quick inspection from Erwin and Marco, once again, took the wrap in hand and crouched next to only bare leg the stallion had left.

Jean was relieved for his Omega when the wrap was secure and the horse was properly brushed down, giving them only a few moments of peace before something caught Marco’s attention – Jean guessed it must have been the announcer giving the team their ten-minute warning; it was at this time that Jean noticed Levi and the helpers making there was into the arena as well. Armin approached with the horse’s tack, polished and ready for action, and assisted Marco in making sure the stallion looked his best for the competition at hand. He came around to Marco’s right side, rubbing large circles in Beast’s neck while they waited for the call to bring them into the ring.

_How long until you and June go up?_

_Well, we’re the last set to go up so, provided the set ups all take their allotted amount of time and there aren’t any big delays, we should be hitting the dirt in about two hours._

Marco was competing in the jumping and dressage competitions today, but the three of them were most excited for the jumping, bringing their team that much closer to competing in the nationals next Summer. Armin was included in the dressage team as well but his highlighted portion was the solo high-jumping that he and June had been practicing so hard for over the past few weeks. Armin was in a class all his own, as far as Marco was concerned, but Jean didn’t really understand why it was necessary to separate the two but that was okay. His Western competitions weren’t scheduled until tomorrow and he found himself more than prepared to smash the competitors into the dirt.

“You ready?” Jean didn’t really feel the need to ask because he could feel that Marco wasn’t nervous but he could also tell that the Omega was slightly off today.

**_Yeah, I think I’m good._** Marco couldn’t mislead Jean as easily as he could Armin because the smaller Omega just nodded, accepting of his answer, before doing one final check over Beast’s tack when they received the two-minute warning.

Jean grabbed Marco’s riding jacket from the hanger to his right and held it out for his lover to slide into, noticing that the man didn’t meet his gaze like he normally would and his eyes were slightly out of focus but he left that up to the fact that he was probably going over his jumps in his head and, if Armin wasn’t on alert for anything, he was sure he had nothing to worry about. This was going to be an important day for all of them and, if he was being honest, he was a little on edge also so he understood that Marco would be as well.

Levi made his way back to the team and pulled them all into a huddle, Armin included, and proceeded to give them a quick pep talk before dismissing them to mount up. Marco, with a smile across his face, jogged back over to where Beast and Jean were waiting patiently.

**_I’m third._ **

**_Saving the best for last then, huh?_ **

With that small comment, regardless of the fact that Marco knew how good of a rider he was, Jean could physically see him relax as he came forward into the arms the Alpha opened for him. He pushed his nose into Marco’s hair and inhaled deeply, finding himself surrounded in the smell that was the epitome of his wonderful Omega. For the first time, however, he found Marco’s scent to be just a little off from its normal indescribable sweetness; the scent was mixed with a little extra earthiness that Jean was unable to identify but, at the same time, it could also be the fact that they were in a different town than the one they lived in and the dirt was quite a bit darker here. Marco’s hands came up to press against Jean’s chest, a weak attempt to separate them, but the Alpha was captivated by the new scent and how it lingered with Marco’s skin; it almost pained him to let the man go. He felt Marco chuckle and looked down just as the Omega’s lips caught him own in a small, loving kiss.

_Boost me?_ There were still close enough where Jean could barely see Marco’s mouth but the question came across clear enough for him to understand.

Marco, after using his boyfriend as a glorified stepping stool, situated himself comfortably in the saddle but let Jean continue to hold the stallion in place as they awaited their turn. In the past few weeks that he had joined the pair of Omegas to their practices, he had discovered that, unlike the barrel racing he did, time was critical – each team member would only be in the ring for a minute or so – but scoring of the utmost importance. As they watched each one of their team members complete each jump on the screen backstage, every jump felt like it lasted a lifetime.

Isabel was first, clearing twelve of the fourteen jumps with ease but the second-to-last jump, the one being the tallest and most challenging of the course, came with the cost of two faults and a stumble, which put her back a few seconds of valuable time; the few seconds, however, were worth her regaining her composure enough to properly set herself and her mare up to complete the course, which they finished with a total of 2 faults and a point removed for her stumble. She returned backstage just as her brother, Farlan, entered to take her place. This was a run Jean wouldn’t give much attention to because Farlan was a Beta that he did not particularly care for, even if he wanted Marco’s team to win he found himself not caring for how the man scored.

_Great job, Izzy!_ Marco looked like he could have vaulted right out of the saddle as she came near him but he remained seated, choosing instead to give her a high-five and send out a few complimenting waves that the Omega would understand.

The scent, once again, tickled at Jean’s nose as the waves mixed around with the others that congratulated Isabel for her run, but it was also a bit confusing as to why he had just started to smell it. Jean took a moment to survey the room, looking for another source. Had a new Alpha arrived, a Beta maybe? It was then when he sighted Mike, one of Erwin and Levi’s long-time friends winding his way through the crowd towards where the raven-haired trainer was seated atop his own horse, bareback as always, with a toddler in his arms.

_That’s got to be it._

Jean relaxed at the sight of the bouncing baby, smelling the scent get stronger as they got closer to the where the pair of trainers were located to watch the competition on the screen. Erwin greeted the tall man, clapping him on the shoulder, and pulled the baby from him, kissing it on the cheek and tossing it gently into the air before handing her up to Levi. This was one of the only times any of the students ever saw a break in Levi’s normal resting-bitch-face, when he was kissing his husband – sometimes even then it didn’t break – and when he was holding their newest family addition. Jean felt his heart swelling as images of Marco’s arms cradling a baby filled his mind; he couldn’t think of anything prouder to imagine giving the love of his life and, regardless of the fact that they’d only been through one heat together so far, when Marco asked him about children he almost asked him if they could start. Jean felt Marco’s boot nudge him in the side, pulling him from his thoughts. When he looked up his eyes caught Marco’s, soft but focused at the same time.

**_Keep staring at her like that and you’ll find out why Erwin is as famous an Alpha as he is._** Marco visibly chuckled, a warm smile on his face, and swept his boot lovingly across Jean’s shoulder blade. Jean didn’t reply but he knew that he was blushing, he could feel it, and Marco only smiled that way when Jean blushed.

**_She’s cute, don’t judge me._ **

_You’re cute._ Marco mouthed at him and gave him a quick wink. _Alpha._

It was still hard for Jean to control himself, even though Marco’s heat had been over for a while now, especially when the Omega spent more time in his house than he did at his own apartment, Jean’s entire place smelled like Marco, even if the other man didn’t agree; he insisted that Jean’s smell was still strong. The wink caused a small pool of heat to swirl in his belly and he reached up to tickle the back of his lover’s thigh, an action that caused the man to squirm in the saddle and swat at his hand.

_Stop it._ Even though Jean couldn’t hear it, he felt the whine in Marco’s voice penetrate his skin and push him to tease the Omega even more. Their game was cut short when Farlan’s run was finished, signaling the start for Marco’s and, in turn, the last of their team’s chances of making it to the show next month.

**_Good luck, love._ ** Jean was quick to sign his vote of confidence when he felt the Omega’s waves tense a little bit. Marco flashed him a quick smile before pushing Beast forward, and, strangely, the earthy smell waned a bit the farther Marco got from him.

Marco took a moment to straighten his jacket and brush any dust from his pants, as if it were possible for him to look any better than he did already, before nodding to Levi and entering the ring. All Jean could do from the vantage point was send him waves of encouragement and watch of the screen in hopes that Marco would bring his team victory. Farlan had done a pretty good job, from what he could tell from the score board, only taking a hit when his gelding refused the water jump twice. So far they were still qualifying in the top ten of the forty teams that were there today and if Marco got a clean run, which Jean was fully confident he could do, there was a great chance he could guarantee their spot in the next set of competitions.

Armin came to stand next to Jean, bumping him to gain his attention, and gave him a look that conveyed that he was unhappy with the Alpha. Jean had to be honest, the smaller Omega frightened him a bit, especially because of his unwillingness to back down and heightened level of resilience. He often felt bad for Eren because if Armin was this bullheaded around Alphas he didn’t spend all of his time with, Jean couldn’t imagine what he must be like in private, much less during a heat.

_“Can you calm down just a little bit?”_

“What are you talking about?” Armin had gotten a little more used to Jean’s muddled words but he still had to speak a bit more slowly when Marco wasn’t around to decode his statements.

_“Don’t overcrowd him with waves, it distracts him. Plus, you’re acting weird.”_ The smaller man crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip out a little bit, as if to punctuate his point.

“How am I acting weird?” Aside from being closer to Marco and being an attentive Alpha, as one normally would after mating, he felt he was acting relatively normal.

_“You’re just different, but I guess it’s that mated thing. People said the same thing about Reiner and Eren, too, I guess. Plus,”_ Armin took a moment to survey the surrounding, _“you keep looking at Violet like you have a bad case of baby fever. Have you and Marco even talked about that yet?”_

Jean once again paused for a moment to look over to where Levi had the baby on his lap atop his horse, noticing how sweetly the normally-angry man swished his fingers through her hair and bumped her up and down. Some of the students – Alpha’s included – walked by and cooed at her, Levi allowing them to toy with her fingers, and Jean found himself wondering if he could ever be as lenient as Erwin was when it came to letting others around his children. Mike was an Alpha as well and even though Jean knew the man was like Erwin’s brother, he couldn’t imagine having another Alpha care for his children, he had never felt that amount of trust toward someone before.

_“No, not yet, I mean, we just got together, Armin. He asked if I wanted any but that’s about it.”_ The smell filtered through his nose again. _“Do you smell that?”_

_“Smell what?”_ Armin grimaced a bit but attempted to find a smell in the air. _“Are you getting another infection? Are you going nuts?”_

_“It smells…like…an earthy smell. I thought maybe it was Marco but then when Violet got here it got stronger but I keep smelling it. I don’t get it.”_ He tried to keep his confused waves to a minimum in case they distracted Marco from the competition.

_“I mean, Violet smells like carrots to me, as weird as that is, but Alphas have different scent patterns than Omegas do so I’m not sure what she could smell like to you.”_ Armin peaked back over at the screen, pulling Jean’s attention as well, to find that Marco only had a few jumps left but so far it was a perfect run. _“Plus, Omegas and Alphas don’t smell each other the same way either; for example, Marco smells like bread to me.”_

_“Really? He smells like vanilla.”_ Armin’s “told-you-so” look made Jean chuckle but a quick vibe of nervous waves pulled his attention back to the screen.

Beast, having just come down from a jump, stumbled to the side and turned in a tight circle, fighting the bit in his mouth and looking like he was neighing quite loudly. Marco’s hands had abandoned the reigns and were wound through the horse’s mane instead, his head leaned forward against them. Beast’s ears pinned back as one of the competition assistants approached him, lunching toward them harshly before tilting his head to look at Marco. Levi and his mare dashed forward, having quickly handed his daughter back to Mike, with Erwin in toe, knowing the stallion trusted the both of them; Jean felt his heart jump into action before anything else and was next to Beast before another breath left his body.

Levi gathered the reigns and pulled Beast as close to his horse as possible but just as Erwin reached to grab for Marco’s arm – the rational side of Jean’s brain told him that this was an attempt to pull the man to safety – a deep, animalistic growl tore up from Jean’s throat, causing the older Alpha to quickly back away from the Omega. Jean pulled Marco’s mostly limp body from the saddle to cradle him in his arms. Jean’s brain was in a haze; all he was focused on was making sure his Omega was going to be fine. He knew people were yelling for him, most of which were unaware that he couldn’t hear them, and it only made him hug his lover tighter as he rushed him to the backstage area.

Marco wasn’t giving off any waves, the first thing that caused Jean’s heart to pound wildly, but he was also cold, clammy, and pale. Armin hadn’t followed them onto the course and was waiting for Jean the second he came into view, instantly taking Marco’s right hand into his own. Jean felt another growl leak through his bared teeth but it was met with Omega waves that were just as dangerous, something he didn’t have the strength to muscle against right now. He knew Armin was probably saying something, maybe calling for help or something like that but he couldn’t pay him any attention, not when Marco was like this. He was pale enough that the freckles Jean adored so much were barely visible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Why the hell is it so hot?_

It was dark but, more annoying than anything else, Marco could feel the sweat rolling down his skin and there was an awfully annoying beeping to go along with everything. The room was satiated in pure adrenaline, Alpha scent filled the room and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He would know Jean’s scent anywhere but this was a level he had never felt before; the level of rage and concentrated fear was enough to make Marco afraid for what he would see when he opened his eyes. The waves did nothing to help the pain that pulsed behind his eyes and he found it difficult to bring himself to open them.

“Jean?” He knew there was a chance that the Alpha wouldn’t catch his call, especially if he was too distracted to watch his lips, so he sent out some waves to pull the man to him.

“Marco? Holy shit, babe?” Jean’s hands were on his face, tilting his head in the direction of his voice, and pressing their foreheads together. He felt whatever he was laying on dip with the man’s weight.

“Marco?” Armin was here, too, and that meant Eren was nearby as well but Marco couldn’t sense him in the room, which was probably for the best.

Marco slowly opened his eyes, a bare hospital room coming into view, along with the faces of his lover and best friend. Armin looked frightened but relieved, an expression he had seen on the Omega’s face only a few times before but, Jean was a different story; the Alpha’s face was pale and shrouded in an expression that was hard for Marco to describe but it certainly matched the waves the flowed from his skin. Jean was sitting on the left side of the bed, leaning toward him to clutch his face as if in fear that he would disappear from his grasp, and Armin was seated to the right in a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

“What happened? Where are we?” Marco was still confused as to why he was in a hospital room and why he had so many IVs shoved into the hand that Armin was holding.

“You passed out during the competition and…your…your heart stopped.” Jean's muddled voice hitched for a moment, showing how fragile his composure was. He scanned Marco’s face over and over again, swiping his thumb over the man’s cheeks every few moments.

_The competition!_

“Did we make it into the next round? What do you mean I passed out? Did I finish?”

Marco attempted to remember that day – he was unsure what day it was right now but both of his visitors looked like they hadn’t slept or left his side – but the last vague memory he had was Jean making him breakfast that morning but he couldn’t recall what it was. He had a few blurry memories of wrapping Beast’s leg and another of Isabel coming from the ring but those could easily be from another competition.

“You were in the middle of your run and collapsed in the saddle.” Armin had reached over and grabbed Jean's arm, as if to console him. “You don’t remember anything?”

Marco was about to answer when a male doctor walked through the door with a clipboard in his hand and a sympathetic smile on his face. Jean gave a small growl and tried to pull in his waves as he sat up straight in the bed but the doctor didn’t seem to be bothered by them, he looked as if this wasn’t his first time dealing with difficult Alphas, that or he was a Beta. Armin stood with being prompted to and the doctor thanked him before standing between the chair and Marco.

“It’s nice to see that you’re awake.” He checked on the fluids and medication that hung above Marco, making a few notes on the paper, and then began an examination. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Marco Bott. What’s going on?” The man slowly reached toward him, keeping a sharp eye on Jean, hold each eye open and flash a light in them; all Marco wanted was to swat his hands away for the answer to his question.

“My questions first. Pupil response is good and your eyes aren’t bloodshot anymore. Also good.” He made a few more notes, glancing at Armin as if that’s who he was talking to. “Any idea what today might be? And can you tell me who these people are?”

The man gently held Marco’s wrist in between his fingers and checked his watch, doing a double check of his pulse even though the heart monitor beeped and provided that information for him. Marco answered the question about Jean and Armin, feeling each of them give a sigh of relief that he knew who they were, but gave an apology about not knowing what day it was.

“Very good. Heart beat is within fair range but it still worries me just a bit.” Armin chewed at his nails but Jean was surprisingly silent. “When was your last heat? Taking any medication?”

Armin's eyes met his but didn’t tell him what to say, he didn’t want to get Hange in trouble but he all so suddenly realized that this was covered under the list of side effects from his shot. Feeling the worry that suddenly ghosted through Marco’s waves, Jean looked between each of the Omegas with confusion stitched on his brow. The doctor, having obviously felt the same thing, looked between all three of them before clearing his throat and repeating the question.

“I can’t treat you properly unless I know what you’re taking or have taken. You can be truthful; you won’t be judged or anything like that. I just can’t give you any extensive treatment without knowing.” He spoke gently but sternly.

“His last heat was about three weeks ago but he isn’t taking anything, not that I have seen.” Jean spoke as if he were confident in his answer but still looked between them for confirmation.

Marco suddenly felt ashamed because he had never gotten around to telling Jean about the shot that forced his heat because it has brought them together but he also didn’t think he would have any aftereffects due to the fact that the heat actually happened. He felt the Alpha touch his arm with one hand and his free hand with the other, squeezing both of them.

“He took this.” Armin reached into his pack that had been abandoned on a couch a few feet away, his voice almost inaudible. “The prescribing doctor’s contact information is in there as well.”

Marco remembered Hange warning that they could get into trouble if things went south but he knew Armin was only thinking about his health. The doctor put down his clipboard down in order to inspect the small book that was turned over to him, his face remaining unchanged as he flipped through a few of the pages, and made a hum before making some notes.

“So the heat did happen, that’s good. Any other symptoms? Has this happened before?”

Marco shook his head; it was difficult for him to speak when he could feel Jean’s confused eyes staring him down. He knew Jean would feel betrayed by finding out about the shot now but it looked like it was going to happen regardless. How could he have been so stupid as to wait? What would Jean say? How would he look at him after he found out he was useless and broken?

“I’m going to have a nurse come in and draw some blood so we can run a few more test. I’m going to take this with me as well, so I can copy it and get in touch with your doctor but I will bring it back.”

The doctor closed the door behind him, leaving the three of them sitting in a room of silence and confused waves, most of which were coming from Jean. Marco stared at the blanket, doing anything he could not to meet the Alpha’s stare because he was afraid of what it would bring. Armin didn’t take his seat again but looked toward the door instead, fiddling with his phone.

“Eren is downstairs.” The Omega’s voice came as a whisper as he turned around to pull his pack over his shoulder. “I’m going to get us some fresh clothes and check on the horses. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Armin didn’t wait for Marco or Jean to respond before slipping out of the door and rushing to his Alpha’s side, leaving the two of them alone. Jean still hadn’t let go of his hold on Marco’s hand, in fact, it tightened and was lifted to where the Alpha could kiss the back of his hand.

“You know what happened don’t you?” There was a quiver in his voice, one that pulled Marco’s attention to his face. “Please tell me.”

Marco swept Jean’s hair from his face, this being the first time he actually realized it was down and quite tangled, and saw the pain stitched across the man’s face. His eyes were clenched and he could swear he saw years pricked in the corner of them.

“Am I going to lose you?”

“Jean…” Marco lifted the man’s chin until they were finally looking at each other, the sorrow from Jean’s eyes flowing into his own. “I…”

_How do I tell him?_ Marco has though of a dozen ways to start this conversation, when his next heat didn’t show up or when the Alpha noticed changes in his scent, but never like this; he never thought they’d be here, when he had almost lost his life. It then dawned on him that because Jean didn’t know about the symptoms he must have been freaking out more than Armin and he must have been uncontrollable. _He's going to hate me for not saying anything._

“A-are you sick? What kind of medicine do you have to take?” A tear rolled down the man’s cheeks. “Are you…are you dying?”

“No, no, Jean.” Marco suddenly pulled the man into the bed, wrapping his arms around him. “I…I just…”

“Please, please tell me. I can help you. I'll do anything, babe.” His voice was just above a whisper now and his waves had reached a level of low that made Marco feel more pathetic and guilty than he ever thought possible.

Jean pushed away from his grip until he was able to take the Omega’s face in his hands and scan over it, not wanting to look away in fear of missing any of his words. Marco reached up to brushed the tears away from his eyes and have him a weak smile, feeling his own lips quiver at the words that were brimming behind his lips.

“The…the booklet was about a shot I got last month. It…it is normally used to help female Omega’s control their hormones but…it has been shown to force male Omegas to go into heat when their body can’t do it by itself.” By the end of his statement Marco’s eyes had returned to the bed, unable to meet Jean’s, and he could feel tears building up behind them. “It has really bad side effects that can happen but…my heat came so I didn’t think I would have any…”

“I-I'm still confused. Why did you need the shot?” Jean’s thumbs rubbed his cheeks.

“I missed three heats and…and the only other option for us after that is…”

Marco didn’t want Jean to find out he was damaged goods because, honestly, who would want an Omega that possibly couldn’t give them pups? Who would want an Omega that might be forced to become a Beta after they were mated? Jean was a wonderful man with a wonderful heart but that wouldn’t be enough to keep him from his needs as an Alpha.  

“Marco?”

“After missing three we are supposed to be turned into Betas because the organs can become cancerous. The shot was meant to see if my body could have another heat at all and I didn’t care about the consequences because I just wanted-”

“And if it couldn’t what then? That big of a booklet isn’t just full of what-if situations. What else could have happened to you if your body hadn’t gone into heat?” Jean shook him a little, all but forcing the man to look up at him and give him an answer.

“It…it could…I…I could have died. B-but it did and I’m here and we’re together. We…we wouldn’t have been brought together if it hadn’t…I don’t care about the rest of the what-ifs. I wouldn’t be an Omega if-”

The tears started to fall at that moment because it wasn’t until then that Marco realized he wouldn’t have his Alpha if he hadn’t taken that shot. Did it force Jean to become his because he was the only person Marco had shown interest in? Would Jean hate him for taking away the rest of his life?

“Who cares if you weren’t an Omega?” Jean spoke louder this time, anger rising in his voice. “Did you not stop to think that someone could love you regardless of your ability to be a child-bearing house wife?  Did you not think…that…that I was already so deeply in love with you that I would have loved you even if you were sick?”

“Jean…”

“Did you even stop to think of me? Of the person you were meant to spend the rest, your destined mate? Did you know that I knew it was you, beyond the shadow of a doubt, from the moment I set eyes on you that morning when we met each other?” Jean paused as a gasp caught in his throat. “Wait, that’s what you were doing that day after your final.”

Marco then remembered how he had left a note about having an interview, or something of that nature, that day and how he had neglected to text Jean before taking the injection. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for the man coming to his rescue, despite the feelings he had developed for him. The guilt washed over him again, obvious in his waves. He knew Jean would be mad.

“Christ, Marco.” The Alpha’s voice and waves calmed almost instantly, making the man look up at his lover. “Do you know how much my heart started to hurt when I felt you go into heat? Can you imagine how much my body ached to be close to you? Why didn’t you just tell me about it? Did you not trust me?”

“I didn’t know it would be you who would save me. I didn’t know…I couldn’t feel the connection because of the…” Marco truly felt useless at that point, to think that Jean had known he was going to be the Omega’s mate and would have wanted to be with him anyway. “Me not being an Omega would have made you so unhappy though. I…”

“Baby, no.” The tears flowed over Marco’s cheeks and he pulled away to cover his face with his hands, embarrassed and guilty. Jean pulled his hands away and titled his cheek up to look at him. “I would have loved you even if you were an Alpha, don’t you understand that? I love you for you, now because of what you are…”

A silence came between them for several minutes as they just stared into each other’s eyes, taking in the fact that the other was still there and that they were really there. Jean’s knuckles brushed across Marco’s bewildered face before his hands cupped the Omega’s cheeks and pulled him even closer into a soft kiss.

“I love you.” They exchanged this just moment before a knock rang from the door and a nurse made her way in, pulling a cart of instruments with her.

“Sorry to interrupt, boys. I’m here to take Mr. Bott's blood. The doctor has also ordered a few more tests so when were done here we are going to take you down for an MRI as well to be sure everything is okay with your heart.”

By the time Marco was returned to his room Jean had taken the time to trade place with Armin, albeit something his heart had a hard time accepting; he visited the family center of the hospital to shower for the first time in the three days Marco came to discover he had been unconscious. Armin had also had a chance to change and freshen up and, this time, was accompanied by Eren, who brought dinner. Jean gave the Alpha a sideways glance when Marco was rolled through the door but that was mostly it because the two had become quite acquainted with one another over the past few weeks. The four of them ate in peace, even though Marco was supposed to only be having the hospital food, but the doctor didn’t seem to mind when he came strolling through the door again.

“Hello again.” He, this time, rolled an extra chair into the room with him and placed it at the end of the bed.

The greetings he received were a little shallow because all of them, Eren included, were antsy to find out if he had any information for them. He smiled at all of them and quickly checked all of Marco’s vitals once again before making a few notes on the man’s charts and taking his seat.

“Okay, so, I have some good news, some bad news, and some news that I am not sure fits under either of those categories. Which would you like first?”

Marco looked over to Armin but didn’t find any answer because he and the Alpha stood up in preparation to leave the room. Jean spoke up, seeing them go to move, and invited them to stay along with requesting the doctor to give them the bad news first.

“As far as your heart goes, it looks like there has been some damage to the outer lining of the muscle, most likely caused by the chemicals in the medication you took. Now, as a result of this damage you are going to have to make a few life changes. Any extensive physical activity should be avoided – this includes things like running, or anything that can make your heart rate to climb above normal limits. You may also need to make a few diet changes, I would recommend staying away from any relatively greasy foods and things like that. Also-”

“What about my riding, can I still do that?” Marco couldn’t imagine a world without his horse.

“If you’re referring to horses then the answer is yes, as long as you aren’t having to chase them down, again, going back to the extensive physical activity.” The doctor looked over at Jean and chuckled before continuing. “If you were asking about sex, on the other hand, I would recommend slowly introducing it back into your routine until your heart has had time to heal, to the extent that it will, but it isn’t out of the question.”

Marco felt himself blush harder than he meant to and Jean cleared his throat; Armin and Eren laughed softly from their side of the bed.

“To continue, though, I would also like to start you on some heart medication, just to keep down any swelling or inflammation that may occur but it is a low dosage and it shouldn't affect your daily routine any.” The doctor pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket and passed them over to Marco. “I hope, however, that is goes without saying that attempting another injection like this is out of the question.”

“Are there any more precautions?” Armin, at some point, had pulled out a notebook and pencil to write down everything the doctor was telling them.

“Other than the ones listed in the injection booklet, I would say no. You should definitely make a few copies of this though.” He handed the book back to Armin. “Anywhere you spend an extended amount of time at needs to have a copy in case anything happens, along with a copy of your medical records because of your heart damage. I have prepared a copy for you when you go.”

**_Fuck, when does the good news start?_** Jean signed nervously, causing Marco to chuckle a bit and rub his hands. The doctor laughed as well, having noticed the boy communicating with the Omega, and it distracted him for just a moment.

“I’m sorry, I never learned ASL or anything like that, unfortunately, but, does he not own any aids?”

“The only ones he could afford weren’t the correct size for his ears, they caused a lot of bleeding and infections. We’ve been looking into getting the cochlear implants, but they are still a bit out of our price range right now.”

The doctor nodded in understanding before removing his phone from the pocket of his coat; he typed away at it for a bit and placed it back, making a few more notes in the chart that Marco was going to take with him when he left. He then turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“The good news?” Marco half-smiled, hoping there wasn’t any bad news left.

“The best news is that the injection didn’t kill you, but you already knew that. The rest of your body looks to be very healthy, no lasting damage and your hormones seem to be in check, along with your blood count and organ function. I’m confident when I say that you shouldn’t feel too many other side effects from the injection because I don’t see any other damage in your scans or anything like that but, nevertheless, don’t disregard them completely.” The doctor then stood, taking the back of the chair in his hands. “We are going to be keeping you here for a few more days for observation and until your heart function reaches a level I'm a bit more comfortable with. Do you have any questions?”

“I do, actually.” Marco took Jean’s hand in his own, afraid for the answer to his question. “You said you had one more kind of news. I'm going to guess it has to do with my heats. Am I never going to have another one again? Is that what you were going to tell me?”

“You won’t have another heat, no.” Marco knew that he visibly shrank into himself because Jean’s hand went around to rub his lower back. “But that is not in response to the effects of the injection that you took.”

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze for just a moment, teetering on the fact that they didn’t know what the doctor could have meant by that statement. He must have meant that the injection had failed.

“So, the injection failed?” The doctor released the seat to rest back on the floor but did not sit in it.

“You see, contrary to what is believed about this injection, even though it can force a male Omega to go into heat, it works as a sort of hormone balancer and birth control for women, helping their bodies recuperate from the loss of a pup. It has been shown to cause sterilization in some cases, but this a rare occurrence as well. In men, from what the research shows us, it has been shown to do quite the opposite, which is what make it more dangerous than most other forms of hormone regulators; it pretty much puts your hormone system into overdrive.”

“So, what does that mean?” Armin had been trying to write it all down but had stopped at some point. “Did it cause all of his hormones to wear themselves out? I know that sounds like a stupid question.”

“No, it’s not a stupid question.” A smile then came over his face. “You won’t have any more heats for quite a while because you are pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so very, deeply sorry this took so long to update. I have had a lot of stuff going on lately but I intend to update on a more regular basis now. I love you all!!! (>O.O^)


	7. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you guys how absolutely sorry I am that this chapter took so long. I have had so much stuff happen over the past few months that I have neglected both of my stories. Y'all I'm working 60 hours a week but I am finally getting back to writing. I love y'all SO much <3

Four weeks, four long weeks had passed since Jean had found out Marco was carrying his pup but he could swear the bump was already forming under the Omega's belly button. When he held the man close to him he could feel a slight arch in the skin, the body he had learned every inch of and come to love more than anything; this was the body that protected his pup, or pups. Jean couldn’t keep his eyes away from the area, an act that made Marco blush incredibly bright.

**_You realized that at 6 weeks in you aren’t really going to be able to see anything, right?_ **

Marco was referring to the fact that Jean was giving up an afternoon at work to go to his first prenatal appointment, something the Omega had been completely against. With the baby coming, the two of them were spending a little less time at the stables in order to work more hours at their part time jobs, especially now given the fact that they were on break for a semester. Each of them, coincidentally, had taken on extra class hours the semester before to have this time to compete but the change in plans didn’t upset them; Jean still attended his barrel class every day before work but Marco had taken a step back from jumping, something suggested from Hange, but kept doing his dressage work.

**_Not true, the books say you might hear a heartbeat today. It’s supposed to be the size of like a lentil or something, right?_** Jean snuck his hand under Marco's shirt to thumb over the skin, feeling the muscles of his lover's skin tremble from the delicate touch and goosebumps rise.

**_I don’t know._** The Omega chuckled but there was a twinkle in his eye, probably in response to the fact that he could wake up at any time of the night to find him reading an article about pups. **_What do you want to eat when we get done here? I know we still have a few hours or so before it’s time for your appointment. It does take a while to get there though, doesn’t it?_**

The doctor that tended to Marco while he was in the hospital had given Jean a referral to an ear specialist, an Alpha by the name of Nile. After a quick consultation, he was going to finally get down to getting some measurements for his implants; it was something that has become a more popular topic now that they were pregnant. They weren’t cheaper than he thought but a payment plan was something he hadn’t considered before, this was something he was going to be paying on for quite some time but the inheritance he had gotten from the death of his father would make it a bit easier.

**_Yea, it’s at four and takes about an hour to get there. We should have plenty of time. What do my loves want to eat?_** Jean was cooing at the Omega's belly, at least he hoped that what he was doing and took his eyes down from Marcos face to nose at the skin through his shirt.

Hange came through the door a few moments later and they both greeted them with a smile. The doctor acted like they weren’t expecting to see Jean there and the Alpha was pretty sure because the appointment was going to be a bit awkward. He thought back to his statement about before and the fact that Marco had pushed him to go to work, realizing now that he would not be able to hear the heartbeat if it was there today. Marco must have noticed a slight change in his mood because the Omega’s waves instantly dropped, becoming cold and weary.

**_Oh, come on, now._** Jean smiled, gently grasping Marco chin and giving it a light shake. **_It isn’t the only time its heart will beat. Be jealous because I’ll be more sensitive to the kicks once they start._**

He wasn’t going to lie, he was somewhat upset about missing out on the heartbeats at these appointments – the likelihood that his aids would be fitted and healed properly by Marcos due date was low – but it wasn’t something he wanted to miss out on, even if he couldn’t hear it. He wanted to hold Marco's hand, feel how his pulse raced when he get nervous or excited, and see the look on his face when they found out how many pups they were having.

“ _Alright, guys, how are we doing today?_ ” Marco responded for the both of them with a smile. “ _Great, now, today is mostly a checkup and we will probably see a few pups but we probably won’t get a clear idea of how many you’re carrying for a few weeks.”_

They didn’t waste any time pulling up the sonogram machine to Marco’s left and positioning it so the monitor was visible to the both of them. Marco winced when they put the jelly over his stomach and Jean imagined the doctor giving the cliché warning that it would be cold because he didn’t take his eyes of the monitor for a second, he didn’t want to miss anything – this was also made him somewhat frustrated because he couldn’t watch the monitor and Hange's lips at the same time and they certainly couldn’t do the ultrasound and sign at the same time.

**_Calm down, babe._** Marco's fingers appeared in front of his face. **_This is why I didn’t want you to come. You’re upset._**

**_I’m just frustrated, Marco._** He wouldn’t lie, never to Marco, but he wanted to be here none the less.

Hange swirled the wand against the small roundness of Marco’s stomach for a few minutes, making the Alpha's heart skip beats every time anything changes in the screen. Marco was talking through the whole thing because Jeans anxious waves always made him nervous so that’s how the Omega attempted to diffuse the situation. Jean noticed Marco was also signing through the conversation, giving him the ability to catch any questions that might peek his interests as well but found the man was only asking about gender statistics and he really didn’t care what their pups were so long as they were healthy. The wand came to an abrupt halt close to the bottom right side of Marco’s belly button and a small oval shape appeared on the screen, it was only slightly visible but it was certainly there, and Marco’s hands stopped signing to clutch at Jean's arm.

_“There is one, one for sure because that’s a little bigger than I expected.”_ He looked away from the screen just long enough to catch the doctors statement. “ _And…_ ”

They moved the wand down and to the right a little more, closer to Marco’s hip bone, and two more bubbles appeared, lighting a fire in Jean’s heart. These bubbles were somewhat smaller than the first but they were visible, there were pups, his pups were inside of the most amazing Omega imaginable and he would never be able to describe the feeling of that information. Marco’s hands started to shake and Jean looked over to see free tears rolling down the man's cheeks; their eyes met for a moment before going back to the screen to watch as Hange moved the wand to a few more areas.

“ _I see a few more small bubbles that could possibly suggest one or two more pups but I can be sure of three, provided they stay healthy and grow properly.”_ They handed Marco a wipe to clean with, but Jean promptly took it from him in order to do it himself.

The Alpha ever so gently wiped the entirety of the caramel colored round and gazed down at it like it was one of the seven wonders of the world, but, in all honesty, it was to him. Underneath that beautiful skin were his children, his pups were right under his fingertips and that made him feel such a large sense of pride that it had to be leaking from every pore because he could feel Marco’s Omega waves responding. There was happiness in the Omega's waves but also a small hint of fear, bringing Jean’s attention back up to wear he caught Hange in mid-sentence.

“ _– heart damage could make it a little risky so that’s just something for you to consider. Natural birth isn’t impossible, if that’s something you both chose, but you still need to be prepared to make that decision.”_

**_I’m sorry, what did I miss?_** Jean had been leaning forward against Marco’s ribs but he sat upright to catch the conversation.

**_We might have to think about doing a C-section instead of having the pups naturally because of what the shot did to my heart._ **

**_“_** _There is one more thing, guys.”_ By the look on Hange's face, it wasn’t good news.

Jean instantly gripped at Marco’s hands again, he was still a bit mentally shaken since Marco’s emergency trip to the hospital and he was _still_ trying to read everything in that damn book about Marco’s shot, bad news wasn’t something he wanted right now. Could he lose Marco with this pregnancy? Could he lose his family before it barely even has a chance to start?

**_“_** _Another thing to consider, with the state of your heart, is the size of your litter. I’m counting three right now, and two possible, and just three can take quite a toll on your body and heart._ ” She looked between them and paused before continuing, probably gauging whether or not she should do so. “ _Downsizing is something that isn’t as uncommon as you would believe, it also provides more growing room for the rest of the litter and such. I can provide you with a pamphlet if that is something you would like more information about.”_

**_Wait, wait._** Jean felt the need to say something but exactly what he wanted to say he didn’t know. **_You…you’re talking about…I mean…_**

Jean felt Marco emitting calming waves but he couldn’t believe what Hange had said, the words that had slipped past their lips. If he had heard them would it have made them easier to swallow? Marco gripped at his hands but he found it hard to focus on anything other than the Omega’s stomach until his face appeared instead.

**_Just let them finish._** There were tears pricked in the corners of his eyes but the brightness behind them hadn’t wavered like they normally do when he’s worried.

_“It is only a suggestion, one that I feel obligated to tell you because of the risks but it is not something I will push on you unless it is something we actually need to worry about.”_ They stood up after a moment and proceeded to leave the room but only to get the information.

An eerie silence fell over the room and in between the two of them; normally their waves made a small vibration and tune when they mingled, something for Jean to focus and distract him from not being able to hear Marco's voice but he couldn’t hear it right now. Marco adjusted his shirt and Jean imagined how much the paper beneath him was rustling when the smaller man moved forward, watching how the small bump stuck out to push the shirt outward. Marco looked exhausted, like listening to the doctor speak had stolen all the energy from his body or taken a piece of his soul.

“H-hey.” Jean stood up and took Marco’s face into his hands. “Do you just want me to call and reschedule my appointment? If-if you’re tired we can–”

“ _No, no, we are going because…Jean I’m ready for you to be able to hear me…”_ Marco’s eyes came to meet his own before he pushed the Alpha’s hands away from his face. “ _I just...I'm ready for one of us to not be broken anymore.”_

“Marco, what are you–” The Omega jumped down from the chair and gripped at the underside of his stomach, looking around for his jacket.

**_Broken! Everything, I have ruined everything! First, I couldn’t even heat and now I can’t even have all of your fucking babies! I, instead, have to let them cut me open to even have any, if they even live and–_ **

**_Marco, babe, you haven’t ruined anything. This kind of thing happens._** Jean tried to pull his boyfriend into his chest but the man fought against his pull.

**_You can’t hear their heartbeat and now we have to chose which ones we want. I could die, my heart could explode. You could lose us all! And it’s all my fault!_ **

“Marco!” The Alpha gripped the man’s arms and shook him gently but firmly until they made eyes contact. “Jesus, will you just shut up.”

The Omega's chest was heaving and his body was emitting waves that Jean had a difficult time describing, they were scared, angry, sad, and tired all at the same time. Jean gently pressed him back down onto the table and held him still until he could feel the heaviness in the air being lifted, feel the waves start to calm. Tears rolled down the man’s cheeks and he reached up from his stomach to grip Jean's forearms.

“You aren’t broken. How many times do I have to tell this?” He was pretty sure his words were barely audible because Marco looked like he was sobbing quite loudly. “I love you.”

He pulled Marco forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders because he didn’t know what else to do, as much as he wanted to be able to make the Omega feel better he knew it would all be inadequate because it always was. He didn’t know how to make Marco believe he was perfect or how to make him believe he was going to be a wonderful Omega mom, that he would make a wonderful husband because he was already a wonderful boyfriend.

“You are going to be perfect and our pups are going to be perfect. All of them.” Marco’s arms wrapped around his back and he nuzzled into his chest. “Dummy.”

Jean couldn’t tell if Marco had laughed or was still crying but there was a quick change in his waves and one of the man’s arms released to swipe at his face before he sat up to show a small smile. The Omega reached up to grip around the bottom of Jean’s jaw to caress at the stubble he hadn’t shaved in the past few days, giving a few tugs on the strands of hair that had escaped from behind his ears.

_“Are my hormones always going to be like this now?”_

**_I love you but, shit, I hope not. I love you, but you throw me off the rails every time, I never know how to react._ **

_“It’s your fault anyway, you did this to me.”_

**_Oh! We’re gonna play that game now, huh?_ **

They both chuckled for just a minute and Jean took a moment’s to wipe at the remaining dampness on Marco’s face when his hands dropped back into his lap to hold his stomach. He caressed the man’s face for a few more minutes, drinking in the break of hostility and worry. He would protect his Omega from anything and everything he could, no matter what it took, and nothing could ever change that regardless of how many pups the could or couldn’t have.

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Beast was always napping when Marco got to the barn, when was the lazy thing never asleep? He was convinced the horse sometimes fell asleep when they were standing still in the ring, which he would not put past him. The Omega grabbed the halter from next to the stall door and let himself in, squatting down beside the horse’s face to shove a finger in his nose and tickle at the hairs inside.

“Get up, fatass.”

Beast huffed out a large breath of air and groaned loudly as he brought himself into his feet, giving his entire body a hard shake to rid himself of the hay and dust. He swung his head softly to bump against Marco’s side and always lipped at the area under his belly, following it with a soft nudge.

“Hey, don’t get your hopes up.” Marco grumbled softy as he slipped the halter over Beast’s face. “We are just going to work today because I have work in the morning. Does that sound okay?”

“I thought I told you to work on your piaffes. They’ve gotten sloppy.” Levi had stopped his horse outside of the stall, leaning in slightly because he never dismounted her because of his near-inability to walk for long periods of time.

“I was going to but, I’m just exhausted. Jean and I did a lot of driving yesterday and I’m just worn out. But I have to work for the next few days so this is really the only day I could spend.”

Marco felt like he was letting Levi down. Because of his health issues during the last competition the team dropped out in order to make sure he was okay, not that they could have continued with only two people anyway, and Levi had yet to approach them about the incident. He was someone that taught his classes roughly and held his competition teams to higher standards than most, that is what scared Marco the most.

“I have an hour until my next class gets here so why don’t you grab the training harness and well give him some ground work. We haven’t done that in a while.” Without giving Marco time to object, as if he would, he pushed his mare forward to trot away. “Ring two, let’s get a move on.”

Marco made a quick stop by the tack room to grab the harness before making his way towards the ring Levi had chosen, clipping the reins on as they went because Levi wouldn’t want to waste time doing so when he got there. Beast, surprisingly, didn’t give him any trouble with the gear or the notion that there was about to be some exercising involved in his visit, which Marco very much appreciated.

“Gear in place?” Levi put Marco in the middle of the ring and positioned himself to stand behind him to watch.

“Yea, and he didn’t even give me any trouble with it.” The Omega chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to Levi.

“Good, that shows some level of maturity from him. Maybe he’s finally done with the acting out. Now circle him a bit.” He moved his mare out of the way in order to have her circle in pace with Beast.

Marco found himself hoping he had just been able to miss Levi today because he, honesty, hadn’t been in the mood for a hour long workout session because it meant he would then have to bathe, comb, and cool Beast off, which would take another thirty to forty-five minutes to be done properly. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy pampering the lovely stallion but the young horse loved to play in the water and the Omega was exhausted as is, becoming more so with each passing minute.

“Hold him, steady, now. He’s getting distracted and sloppy.” Levi’s voice was stern but soft, which was unexpected.

“Sorry.” Marco pulled his left hand a bit tighter, bringing Beast's head back in focus. “Do you think cutting him would help? I really don’t want to because of his line, but what do you think?”

Beast had been something Marco had saved up for over years of hard work and struggle, he even took out a small school loan against his own credit to help him finish paying for the horse as a three-year-old. The stallion was only five, having just turned that in November, so he was at a good age for accepting inquiries for broodmares for the next season, but a gelding was typically easier to handle. The thought of having the stallion gelded made Marco upset, what right did he have to decide the horse didn’t get to make children? He deserved the chance just like everyone else.

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary at all. You just have to be more strict with him. Plus he’s getting to have more _needs_ so he will be a bit more active as he gets older, you’ll just have to assert your dominance harder.”

Marco kept allowing the stallion to circle him, asking him to pick up his speed with each few passes to get his legs warmed up before asking anything more. Levi had stopped following the stallion and now just stood back to evaluate the horse’s movements.

“Go ahead and get him stepping.”

Marco felt a small bead of sweat roll down his back and could see a little bit of darkened hair under the straps on Beasts skin, the indoor rings were kept at a warm temperatures to prevent anyone from getting too cold. He pulled the stallion in front of him and gave the strap signals for the requested dressage movement. This was quite an advanced step, especially for the horse’s age, but Beast seemed to pick up on things quickly, however, he was nowhere near good enough to add into their show.

_Maybe I’ll be able to devote more time to his training._ Marco had been entertaining thought of things to do if his pregnancy went bad but he hadn’t told Jean about it, even though he was pretty sure the Alpha could sense something was on his mind. _I could even add on a few extra hours next semester, get myself a little closer to graduation and maybe be able to start some big competitions._

“He keeps stepping too low, Marco, concentrate.” Levi pulled him from his thought. “He won’t be worth his weight in meat if you don’t get him where he needs to be.”

“Sorry.”

He fixed his grip and set the stallion back on his correct movement but he heard the inevitable sound of Levi’s horse coming up behind him which only signaled that Levi was now aware he wasn’t paying full attention. Levi wasn’t one to hover, he was more of a hide-in-the-shadows-and-scare-you-to-death type teacher, which all of his students found more terrifying than anything else. His horse was one of the quietest in the stable and you normally couldn’t tell Levi was behind you until he spoke, even if you were an Omega.

“Hold him, he knows what to do but your hands are confusing him. And he knows you’re off, straighten up.”

Marco now felt worse, out of everything he couldn’t even come here to relax anymore because he always threw Beast off, the horse would never improve if Marco didn’t put forth the effort to help him. If Marco could control one thing in his life right now he would have the confidence he needed but first his pups, then they found out Jean had more scar tissue than originally thought, and now Beast’s training was circling the drain.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Levi sighed and asked his horse to bow, allowing himself to slide gently to the ground. “Give those to me.”

The Omega might have been shorter than Marco but he demanded a crazy high amount of respect whenever he took over the responsibility to train your horse for you because it was normally something he taught you to do yourself. It was difficult for him to do but he was a renowned trainer, someone who would do it right, but he much preferred to give you the ability to do so.

“Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not?” Levi looked back over his shoulder to Marco, who had stepped back and ducked his head. “Or have you forgotten who got you the deal on this horse? Or maybe who houses him for free?”

“Goddamnit, Levi, don’t hold that shit over my head.” He turned away and tried to collect himself because he knew that Levi could see through him like a window, he had always been able to.

“Why the fuck not?” He pushed Beast to work harder but his stance was quickly wavering from the weakness in his legs. “I’m not going to watch him waste away.”

Marco had let the best of his emotions get to him since yesterday and he felt even worse now because he was causing Levi pain, making the man work when he should just be sitting atop his horse. He wanted to step forward and take the reins back to let Levi rest but he only felt like he would make everything worse by being so distracted. Tori, Levi’s mare, whinnied at him lowly from a little ways off but the Omega only waved her off over his shoulder.

“Bad news then?” Levi asked after a few moments of silence between them.

“Hange…they…” He folded his arms together and pressed them into his stomach in an attempt to keep the knot from rising into his throat.

“Lose them?” Levi’s question was soft but broke yet another silence that dropped over the ring.

“They want me to think about terminating one to…make the pregnancy easier on my heart.” The tears from yesterday’s appointment threatened to flood his eyes again, especially when he said it out loud because he hadn’t even spoken to Armin about this yet.

“Yea, well, that’s your own damn fault now isn’t it?” Levi grumbled lowly over his shoulder.

Marco felt the breath hitch in his throat because this topic was one Levi didn’t like to talk about because of how angry it made him. He had come to visit Marco in the hospital and really tore him a new one about his decision to take the shot because not only had be taken the damn thing, but he had failed to even talk to the Omega about it.

“Levi–”

“No!” He spun around quickly and pulled Beast to a halt. “You don’t get to ‘Levi’ me because you always try to make it seem like Erwin and I are the bad guys.”

Marco trued to tuck his head farther down to keep Levi from seeing the shame on his face but he knew his waves were leaking with sadness and guilt so there really wasn’t any hiding it, especially when Levi was short enough to see his face.

“I babysat you, took care of you. We grew up together. And, what, I couldn’t at least be told about it? You ride an 1800 pound horse for fun and you couldn’t tell me about it? I make sure you have everything after your mom died and you can’t let me in on your problems anymore?” The Omega pulled Beast up to him and quickly pulled all of the tack from his body, releasing him to run around the ring.

Marco hitched out a sob and the tears finally took him over, spilling down his nose and into the dirt. Levi was right, he was absolutely right. He and Levi had known each other since he started riding here in sixth grade and despite their ten-year difference in age and the older Omega’s shitty attitude towards others, they had made an instant connection. When Marco’s mom had work Levi had offered to watch him after school, taking him with to the barn and spending a majority of the time letting the boy watch him as he practiced. After her death when Marco was twelve Levi had become like a stand-in big brother for him, as had Erwin because that was around the same time the pair met each other. They helped raise him between work, school, and their own personal issues because Marco’s grandmother was getting older in her years and couldn’t do too much for him. Just before Marco started college the pair was gifted the riding school by its previous owner, Shadis, and that made life easier for all of them, including Armin by that point in time.

“Do…do you just not care about us anymore? I mean, you’ve been there through everything and you couldn’t come to me for help?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Marco’s shoved his hands into his face on a feeble attempt to cover his tears. “W-w-when are you going to let me grow up? How…how…how do you expect me t-t-to come to you with everything when it’s so small compared to what you’ve been through already?”

Levi was suddenly hugging him, a very rare sight for anyone to witness, and even though the Omega was weak, his hug was strong.

“Marco, what did I do to make you think I wouldn’t take your problems seriously?” His breath whispered past Marco’s ears.

“N-n-nothing!”

Marco continued to sob, feeling incredibly guilty spilling all of this onto Levi’s already full plate. Levi struggled everyday with his own problems and his own issues. The Omega had been in a bad car accident just before Marco had graduated high school, crushing his legs and breaking his spine, but he had somehow found the ability to get himself to where he was now and he had even found the strength to have a baby. He and Erwin had been through so much over the past few years, Marco didn’t want to be just another thing they worried about.

“You are the only person I hold dear to me, aside from my husband and my daughter. You are like my brother…or my son, I’m not really sure at this point anymore but…please don’t count us out.”

They stood like this for a few more minutes until one of Levi’s legs buckled under the weight of small body, he would have collapsed if Marco hadn’t been hugging him back. His mare raced forward to kneel down next to him, giving him ample time to get settled on her back before gently standing back on her feet.

“You know, I’m not sure if I ever told you this but,” Levi sighed heavily and let his arm ghost over the flatness of his lower stomach. “Violet was one of three so I know how hard of a decision this is. They told me I wouldn’t be able to have any at all but we got pregnant; we didn’t have as big a family as we wanted but I have a perfect, healthy little girl and I don’t regret not giving her any siblings because there’s a giant chance I wouldn’t be with her if I’d kept all of them.”

Marco gawked at him for minute before Beast wandered over to him to nuzzle at the small round of his stomach, the Omega's hand coming up out of reflex to rub his cheek bone. He had never known that about Levi, the Omega wasn’t really one to voice all of his issues, but that was still something that surprised him.

“You will love your pup, or pups, whatever you chose to do but remember that you still have plenty of time to make more even if this litter isn’t all of what you wanted.” A moment of comfortable silence fell over them and Levi pushed his horse forward, allowing Marco to lay his head on the man’s thigh for a head rub. “Now, go wash your filthy animal. He’s got half a ring’s worth of dirt on him.”

Marco spun to focused on the horse finding that the stallion was, intact, brown now instead of the sweet golden color he was supposed to be. He groaned loudly but smiled when Levi laughed, demanded that he also clean the tack after bathing the horse, and bid him a farewell.

_Fatass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, as always, please leave a quick comment to let me know what you think and please feel free to check out my other stories. You guys are the best.


End file.
